Because it's you
by BeFreeForever
Summary: AH...Bonnie est une fille comme les autres, calme et très gentille, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Comme toutes les filles du lycée, elle craque pour le beau Damon Salvatore qui n'a d'yeux que pour la belle Gilbert, aussi hypocrite que Blair de Gossip Girl. Cliché, n'est-ce pas? ;) Venez lire...! Bamon haters and Elena lover s'abstenir merci! BAMON Klaroline Stebekah
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**: Bonnie Bennett, une fille...absolument comme les autres

Me revoilà dans un nouveau défi: écrire un **Bamon**. Je kiffe ce couple à mort xD et j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'aurais besoin de conseils pour voir si je respecte, au minimum, les personnages mais comme c'est un **Tous Humains**, je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre! Bonne lecture!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mystic Falls, nous sommes vendredi et il est sept heures! Le soleil fait son entrée radieux et les températures avoisinent les vingt-sept degrés. Une belle journée vous attend, ne restez pas au lit et profitez de la vie! Maintenant votre horoscope du jour..._

''Bonnie Bennett! Fais-moi le plaisir de bouger tes petites fesses de ton lit!'' s'exclama une voix.

La dite Bonnie leva sa tête des couvertures et jaugea du regard la personne qui avait osé éteindre son radio-réveil. Celle-ci leva un sourcil face au regard de son amie, puis soupira car elle avait compris.

''Ça porte malheur d'écouter les horoscopes, laisses les surprises venir à toi au lieu d'espérer car tu as écouté leurs conneries!''

''C'est dans ta tête de blonde que tu as pêché cela Care?!'' fit Bonnie en se levant.

Bonnie Bennett, jolie métisse âgée de dix-huit ans, aux cheveux bouclés...en dernière année de lycée! Une fille comme les autres, calme et très gentille...ne ferez pas de mal à une mouche! Sauf si cette mouche est une certaine Elena Gilbert, alors là elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie! Elle est une étudiante assez réservé qui partage ses journées à étudier, s'amuser avec sa meilleure amie ou encore fantasmer sur un certain Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie a une meilleure amie Caroline Forbes qui, avec sa mère, l'a gentiment accueilli dans sa maison à la mort de ses parents. Certes, Bonnie a une sœur: Mary mais celle-ci étudie pour devenir infirmière en Angleterre et les deux filles se voient très rarement.

Comme je l'ai dit: la meilleure amie de Bonnie s'appelle Caroline.

Comme cité par Bonnie plus haut, Caroline est blonde mais cela ne l'empêche d'avoir des réflexions assez intelligente. Ce sont dans ces moment-là que Bonnie veut retrouver la personne qui a dit que les blondes étaient connes et la taillader à coup de machette pour de pareilles hypothèses. Tout comme Bonnie, Caroline est une jolie _blonde_ très gentille et attentionnée, qui protège et ferait tout pour les personnes qu'elle aime ou apprécie. Caroline n'a plus que sa mère, son père est mort dans un crash d'avion quand elle était petite.

''Je ne vais pas répondre à ça!'' s'exclama Caroline en balayant l'air avec sa main.

Son regard se posa sur le petit carnet, qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller de son amie et elle sourit.

''Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de journal intime?'' demanda-t-elle en croisant le bras.

Bonnie suivit le regard de son amie, qui était sur son carnet et elle s'empressa de le cacher tout en rougissant.

''Je t'ai dit que je n'en tenais plus, mais c'est plus fort que moi!'' se justifia la brunette.

''On se demande ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans, serait-ce au sujet d'un certain Salvatore?''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bon, je vais aller me doucher!''

''Le déni est le pire ennemi d'une fille!'' dit Caroline en s'en allant.

La métisse roula les yeux, prit quelques vêtements dans son armoire: jeans, top noir, une veste et une paire de sandales. Tout en se brossant les dents, elle méditait les paroles de sa meilleure amie. C'est vrai qu'elle craquait pour le mec le plus beau du lycée mais cela s'arrêtait là, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui craquait pour lui et le dit-mec était déjà pris. De plus, il était populaire et intelligent – lorsqu'il ne pensait pas aux filles bien sûr! La jeune femme soupira, elle donnerait tout juste pour qu'il fasse au moins attention à elle mais c'est à peine si il la remarque.

Au rez de chaussé, Caroline était aussi en pleine réflexion – alors qui a dit que les blondes étaient toutes des connes? Car elle aussi était secrètement amoureuse de quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se trouve être un des garçons du groupe d'amis de Damon Salvatore, le gars qui rend folle Bonnie. Au contraire de Bonnie, le garçon lui avait déjà parler et lui avait même donné un nom qui la faisait rougir à chaque fois qu'il le disait!

_**L'année allait bientôt se terminer et tout ce que Bonnie et Caroline voulaient: vivre une histoire d'amour digne d'un conte de fée...**_

(…)

_**Mystic High**_

_**...mais comme dit plus haut: les histoires d'amour existent que dans les contes de fée!**_

''Je t'avais dit qu'on serait à l'heure!'' fit Caroline en verrouillant sa voiture.

''Tu as failli renverser deux personnes Care, deux vieilles mémés qui passaient tranquillement par là. Tu es sûre d'avoir ton permis?'' s'exclama Bonnie en souriant.

''Oui, et j'ai tout mes points!'' répondit Caroline.

Elles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, Bonnie ajusta son sac et elles se dirigèrent vers la cour.

''Salut les filles!''

Voici Matt, le garçon avec les plus beaux yeux bleus juste après Damon. Matt se trouve être le meilleur ami de Bonnie et Caroline, même si avec cette dernière ils ont partagés une relation assez ambiguë! Le garçon ferait tout pour ses deux amies et vice-versa. Il travaille dans un bar à mi-temps car il veut avoir les moyens de se payer l'université et d'aider sa mère, qui est malade.

''Salut Matt!'' firent-elles en même temps.

''Alors quoi de neuf?'' demanda le beau blond.

''Caroline a failli renversé des petites mamies!'' répondit Bonnie. ''Si tu avais vu comment elle a foncé jusqu'ici!''

''C'est de ta faute, tu étais pressé!'' dit la blonde en croisant les bras, signe qu'elle boudait.

Son amie lui pinça la joue et elle se remit à sourire.

''Et toi quoi de neuf?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Je suis allé chez Elena hier après-midi. Elle a organisé une fête, autour de la piscine et m'a invité, c'était plutôt cool!''

Les deux filles firent une grimace devant un jeune homme amusé, il savait bien que ces deux-là détestaient Elena et il aimait les voir se moquer d'elle.

''Une fête chez Gilbert est toujours...cool.'' dit Bonnie ironiquement. ''Je préfère sans fois aller faire la fête chez les chimpanzés!''

Les trois amis rigolèrent, même lorsqu'ils virent la reine du lycée suivit par deux filles et tous les garçons s'étaient arrêtés de parler et la regardaient.

**Une petite présentation s'impose**: Elena Gilbert, magnifique, sublime et belle jeune femme de dix-huit ans – selon un sondage pratiqué sur quelques mecs – était la fille la plus populaire du lycée et la copine de Damon Salvatore. Tous les garçons craquaient pour elle évidemment, ça devait être la conséquence de sa poitrine mis en avant par son décolleté et ses fesses par sa mini-jupe...mais bon, on s'habille comme on veut ici car on est tous libre. Prétentieuse et peste, elle adore être le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de la route, elle vit avec sa tante Jenna et son frère Jeremy. La jeune femme a aussi une jumelle Katherine, qui est partie faire ses études en France. Tout contraire de Elena, Katherine c'est ce qu'elle veut et elle est moins peste.

Les deux filles qui semblent insignifiante à côté d'elle se nomment Amber et Camille. Ce sont des jumelles, on peut les différencier par leurs couleurs de cheveux: Amber possède des cheveux noirs et Camille des cheveux châtains clairs. Aussi pestes qu'Elena, elles adorent foutre la pagaille et inventer des rumeurs!

**Fin de la présentation...**

La sonnerie retentit.

''Je vais aller chercher quelque chose dans mon casier...'' dit Bonnie.

''Ne sois pas en retard en cours!'' lui cria Caroline en allant de son côté avec Matt.

La jeune métisse ouvrit son casier et prit son livre de Maths qu'elle avait oublié. Lorsqu'elle ferma son casier et qu'elle se retourna, elle fit un bon en arrière le cœur battant.

''Salut désolé, si je t'ai fait peur!'' dit Damon.

Bonnie était comme dans un état second, heureusement qu'elle se reprit avant de laisser de la bave couler. Elle hocha la tête et vit qu'il regardait son livre de maths. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se tenait là devant elle: le gars qui hantait ses nuits. Comme elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

''Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?'' fit-elle poliment, elle priait pour qu'il ne remarque pas son rougissement.

Il semblait reprendre vie et il lui fit un sourire craquant.

''Les examens de fin d'année approchent et comme je n'ai pas suivi tous les cours de mathématiques, il me manque des notes. Tu pourrais me passer les tiennes?''

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait et c'était pour demander de l'aide.

''Bien sûr, je te les passerais en fin de cours.'' déclara-t-elle. '' Te connaissant tu ne vas pas y aller à ce cours-là?''

Il rigola tout en hochant la tête, elle fit un demi-sourire.

''Damon tu te bouges?'' s'exclama Elena Gilbert qui l'attendait au bout du couloir.

La jeune métisse roula des yeux, elle détestait la manière dont Elena faisait tourner une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

''Je vais devoir y aller, merci beaucoup Bonnie!''

Elle ne répondit pas, car dans sa petite tête c'était la fête! C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son prénom de sa bouche et cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie pour elle.

_**Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences petite Bonnie!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Verdict? ;) À bientôt pour la suite! Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra mon petit Stefan absent de celui-ci, je l'adore ce mec! Cette fan-fic ne contiendra pas énormément de chapitres, cela dépendra de mon inspiration xD**

**À plus, bisous, bisous...Stella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Belle journée en perspective?

Le deuxième chapitre est arrivé plus vite, cela grâce à vos merveilleux commentaires. Cela veut dire que l'histoire vous plaît! :)

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**LittleT: **Salut merci pour ton commentaire, je vois que toi aussi tu fais partie des anti-Elena xD voilà la suite!

**Sora-Sama: **En premier, je voulais dire que j'adore ton pseudo xD Ensuite, merci pour ta review et pour ce qui concerne les fiction _tous humains_, il y en a mais c'est rare! Moi, j'ai toujours aimé le personnage de Katherine, elle au moins elle a fait un choix définitif! Encore merci de partager ton point de vue et bonne lecture!

**Teambonbon972:** Voilà la suite, bonne lecture bsx

**The J Poison: **Je remarque que Stefan est très apprécié, merci d'avoir commenté bonne lecture!

**Guest: **Oui tu as raison Elena est vraiment détestable dans la série! Dans ma fiction, elle sera encore plus détestable! Bsx

**bdbouchra: **voilà la suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Bamon guest: **Moi aussi, j'adore l'amitié Caroline/Bonnie et je me demande comme Caroline réagira lorsqu'elle apprendra la mort de Bonnie (spoiler dsl) merci pour ton commentaire! Vive le **Bamon**!

**Melle Anonymous: **tu vas plus détester Elena dans cette fiction! L'amitié Caroline/Bonnie est la plus préférée!

** : **Encore une qui n'aime pas Elena, vive les anti-Elena xD moi aussi je peux plus la supporter. Merci pour ta review :)

Bonne lecture!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après le cours de mathématiques, Bonnie avait attendu Damon mais aucun signe du garçon. Sûrement en train de se taper miss Gilbert dans les toilettes et elle frissonna juste à l'idée. Comme elle pensa qu'il ne viendrait pas, elle s'apprêta à partir non sans avoir renversé quelqu'un au passage et finir les fesses à terre. Toutes ces notes s'étalèrent sur le sol et elle étouffa une plainte en essayant de se relever.

''Je suis désolé!'' s'exclama une voix masculine.

Elle leva la tête et vit le frère de Damon: Stefan Salvatore. Oui celui-là même: le beau garçon brun assez timide qui passait ses heures libres à écrire dans son carnet. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à lui que Bonnie tient aussi un journal, elle voulait savoir ce que ça fait de tenir un carnet intime. C'était magique: dans son journal, elle criait son amour pour Damon et s'en donnait à plein joies pour ce qui est d'insulter Elena Gilbert. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait flirté avec le petit frère de Damon et l'avait jeté comme un chien lorsqu'elle su qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Bonnie lui fit un sourire et ramassa ses quelques notes, bien évidemment aidée de Stefan.

''Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai même pas eu mal!'' mentit-elle. ''D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien que tu sois là!''

''Ah bon?'' fit Stefan amusé.

''Ton frère m'a demandé des notes, tu pourras les lui donner pour moi?'' demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda étonné, pourquoi Damon avait-il fait cela? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de son frère!

''Tout va bien?'' fit Bonnie inquiète.

''Je vais bien mais je trouve étrange que Damon te demande tes notes, il a toujours été excellent en maths. On a même un professeur privé chez nous!''

_Bien voyons! _Pensa Bonnie avant de comprendre.

''Ah je comprends...'' murmura la jeune femme en rangeant ses feuilles.

_Il s'était moqué de moi! Me faire attendre comme une cinglée!_

''...ravie de t'avoir parlé Stefan!'' dit-elle en s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

''Attends!''

Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

''Tu as une heure de libre?'' demanda-t-il.

''Le prof d'histoire est absent aujourd'hui, je vais aller retrouver mes amis.''

Il hocha la tête, restant silencieux.

''Tu voudrais te joindre à nous?'' demanda-t-elle souriante.

Le visage de Stefan s'illumina et il l'accompagna.

''Je voudrais te demander quelque chose avant Stefan.'' dit Bonnie.

''Bien sûr vas-y!''

''Si ton frère m'a oublié ou qu'il a joué avec moi – et je pense que c'est possible – ne le lui rappelles pas d'accord!'' fit-elle. ''Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de comportement.''

Silencieux, il hocha la tête lentement.

(…)

Dans un des couloirs du lycée, Elena Gilbert se promenait accompagnée d'Amber et Camille. Elles s'extasiaient toutes trois sur la prochaine soirée organisée chez les Salvatore.

''Ah qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?'' demanda Amber en se penchant pour ramasser quelque chose.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent ensuite.

''Oh mais c'est un journal intime!'' s'exclama Elena en l'arrachant presque des mains de son _amie_.

Elle l'ouvrit pour voir le prénom Bonnie Bennett inscrit sur la première page, elle leva les sourcils et le feuilleta avant de sourire en coin.

''Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais pas à ce point-là, je crois qu'on va bien s'amu...Attendez!''

Les deux jumelles sursautèrent avant de voir dans la main d'Elena une photo, devinez qui se trouvait dessus? La belle brune vit rouge un moment avant de lire quelques pages de son journal qui la mit hors d'elle, elle écrasa la photo de Damon.

''Cette garce se languit de mon Damon, mais elle sait très bien qu'il ne l'aimera jamais!'' fit-elle.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? La voir et lui faire comprendre que c'est ton homme?'' suggéra Camille.

Elena secoua la tête avant de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Camille et Amber avaient très bien compris ce geste, leur amie avait une idée derrière la tête.

''J'ai d'autres projets pour elle!'' fit-elle espiègle.

Elle embrassa le carnet, bénissant ce moment.

''Ah quelle belle journée!'' dit-elle à ses deux amies qui rigolèrent.

(…)

''Excuses-moi de te dire cela mais ça me fait bizarre de parler avec toi!'' s'exclama Caroline.

Stefan rit et hocha la tête.

''On se connaît depuis l'élémentaire et on ne s'est presque jamais adressé la parole.'' répondit le beau brun. ''Je me rappelle qu'une fois, je crois que c'était à Halloween, tu es venue chez moi et t'es presque repartie en courant lorsque mon père a surgit dans son costume de vampire!''

Bonnie rigola, Caroline ne l'avait jamais raconté cette histoire. Stefan était un gars très agréable et gentille.

''Ne vous moquez pas, j'ai carrément eu la trouille de ma vie. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir!'' dit la blonde.

''Mais oui nous allons te croire Care!'' marmonna Bonnie.

''En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de vous parler!'' dit le beau brun. ''Vous avez l'air cool et sympa!''

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent, elles ne savaient pas encore qu'elles avaient trouvé un nouvel ami.

''Dis-moi Stefan, tu connais Klaus?''

''Bien sûr! Pourquoi cette question Caroline?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oh comme ça...'' rougit la blonde. ''...C'est juste que quelques fois, je le vois au lycée mais c'est rare.'' se justifia-t-elle.

''Il a quelques problèmes de famille: ses parents sont divorcés et sa sœur arrive de New York demain matin...''

''Il en a de la famille!'' remarqua Bonnie.

''Oui, il a deux grands frères: Finn et Elijah: le premier vit en Angleterre et le deuxième travaille à l'hôpital de la ville. Et un petit frère qui est dans un internat à Denver.'' répondit leur ami.

''Je comprends!'' fit alors Caroline.

_Je devrais plus me renseigner sur lui, pour un gars comme ça il faut s'accrocher! _Songea-t-elle.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et ils se levèrent pour aller en cours.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

''Tu étais où?''

Damon arrêta aussitôt ses pompes et leva la tête pour sourire à son frère.

''Ici!'' répondit-il tout simplement.

Stefan leva un sourcil et Damon roula des yeux.

''Franchement, tu me connais assez bien petit frère...'' dit-il avant de boire une bouteille d'eau fraîche. ''...ne dis pas que papa va me tuer, il ne le fera pas car tu sais bien qu'il nous paie des professeurs pour qu'on aille pas à l'école!''

Le cadet soupira, c'était vrai ce que disait Damon. Ils étaient assez riche pour faire venir l'école chez eux, mais lui voulait aller à l'école comme une personne normale, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie comme un gosse de riche. Damon, c'était le contraire, il y va uniquement pour Elena et maintenant qu'il a eu la fille, il décide de bâcher.

''Tu es sûr de n'avoir oublié personne aujourd'hui?'' demanda le brun.

''Non!'' répondit Damon en refaisant des pompes.

Stefan soupira avant de le laisser continuer ses exercices. Son frère était vraiment un crétin!

(…)

Bonnie débarqua en trombe dans la chambre de Caroline, qui fut étonnée de voir son amie inquiète.

''Tu aurais vu mon journal intime?'' demanda la métisse.

La blonde secoua la tête, jamais elle n'oserait aller lire dans ce carnet – même si l'envie était très tentante!

''Tu l'as perdu?''

Elle se maudit pour cette question, c'est normal qu'il soit perdu puisque Bonnie ne le retrouve plus. Quand à cette dernière, elle réfléchissait à où pouvait être le journal et se frappa le front.

''Merde, merde et merde!''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois-ci?'' demanda Caroline.

''Je crois que je l'ai perdu au lycée, il était dans mon sac et lorsque Stefan m'a bousculé...''

''Tu as fait l'erreur d'emmener ton carnet au lycée!'' s'exclama son amie.

Bonnie baissa la tête, honteuse et gênée.

''Je ne pouvais plus m'en séparer...''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas...'' commença Caroline en se levant. ''...lundi, nous allons le récupérer. Espérons que c'est une bonne personne qui l'est trouvé sinon...''

''Je n'imagine même pas. Ce serait l'Horreur!''

Elles rigolèrent mais Bonnie espérait secrètement que personne ne l'est trouvé, et elle se gifla mentalement pour sa stupidité! Un petit son se fit entendre et Caroline regarda son téléphone.

''J'ai reçu une e-mail de Petite Miss Gilbert.'' dit-elle en levant un sourcil. ''Elles nous invite à la fête chez Stefan demain soir, pourquoi elle nous invite?''

''Je ne sais pas mais n'entre pas dans son jeu, on ne va pas y aller!''

''Mais c'est une fête chez Stefan!''

Caroline lui fit des yeux de chien battu puis un autre son se fit entendre, elle lit le message et le montra à Bonnie tout sourire. C'était un message de Stefan, il nous invitait à sa fête.

''Dans ce cas...'' soupira la brune.

Son amie afficha un sourire victorieux.

(…)

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur Mystic Falls. Le shérif n'étant pas rentré, les filles décidèrent de se faire un plateau télé. Au menu: pizza et coca! Le film à regarder était Dirty Dancing, elles le trouvaient chouette et très romantique et était devenu rapidement numéro deux de leur classement des meilleurs films – le premier étant Titanic et le troisième: Ghost avec Demi Moore! Elles adoraient ce genre de film car elles savaient que cela n'arrivait pas dans la vraie vie, alors elles se mettaient à espérer même si c'était stupide.

''Il est très charmant cet acteur, plus que dans le film Ghost!'' s'exclama Bonnie.

''Vive Patrick!'' dit Caroline solidaire.

''J'aimerais bien danser comme ça, avec un partenaire aussi charmant que lui.''

''Tu parles de Damon?'' demanda la blonde.

Bonnie soupira avant de finir sa part de pizza, Caroline discerna de la tristesse dans ses yeux et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

''Tu veux en parler?'' fit-elle.

''Je ne lui ai jamais parlé et il me fait beaucoup d'effet. J'ai eu le coup de foudre mais ce n'est pas réciproque.'' répondit la brune. ''Il faut que je me défasse de son emprise et je vais commencer demain soir à la fête, il devrait y avoir pas mal de garçons.''

Les yeux de Caroline s'illuminèrent et Bonnie sourit en coin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? :) pas trop déçu que Damon n'est pas venu voir Bonnie, ce serait trop facile sinon! J'ai des tendances sadiques quelques fois, vous allez voir plus tard :) À bientôt pour la suite.**

**À plus,**

**bisous, bisous...Stella**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: De l'amour à la haine ?

Me revoilà! Ce chapitre est important pour la suite, je ne sais pas si vous aller l'aimer mais faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît! Il est assez long, courage!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**bdbouchra: **Voilà la suite, nous allons bien voir ce que manigance cette garce. Bonne lecture ^^

**d3lyciious: **Je ne sais pas encore ce que je réserve pour Elena, mais Bonnie lui fera payer un jour mais pas tout de suite. Bonne lecture!

**Bamon guest: **Je suis contente que tu aies adorer le chapitre, tu vas voir ce que cherchait Damon dans ce chapitre.

**Teambonbon972: **Tu es l'une des celle qui pensent qu'Elena va humilier Bonnie, on verra dans ce chapitre xD

**lolo: **Merci de trouver que ma fiction est super bien! Vive le Bamon! :)

**LittleT: **Merci pour ton commentaire! Damon va bientôt ouvrir les yeux, mais pas tout de suite.

**Sora-Sama: **ton commentaire me fait chaud au cœur, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir ;) Ce n'est pas grave pour la longueur de ton commentaire ou les fautes, cela ne me dérange pas. Bonnie meurt dans le 4x22, elle ne méritait pas de mourir, ça m'a dégoûté! Gros bisous!

**Melle Anonymous: **voilà la suite, tu verras ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Damon. Et ce que va faire Elena.

**The J Poison**: merci du commentaire, tu verras ce qu'il se passera dans ce chapitre :)

Bamon14: merci pour ta review, je pense que la fin te choquera mouhahaha

BONNE LECTURE! Le chapitre est assez long, de plus je suis sûre que le fin choquera plus d'un.

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Samedi matin... Demeure des Gilbert **_

''Je vais prendre une douche, attends-moi là!'' fit Elena en embrassant son copain.

Damon mata ses fesses alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, en se tortillant. Il esquissa un sourire et se leva avant de mettre un tee-shirt. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur un carnet qui se trouvait sur le bureau de sa belle, il haussa les sourcils et le prit – après s'être assuré qu'Elena était vraiment sous la douche. Il ouvrit alors la première page et fut surpris de voir le prénom de Bonnie Bennett. En lisant son prénom, Damon se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié hier matin et qu'il lui avait posé un lapin. En réalité, il voulait vraiment les notes de Bonnie – car il savait qu'elle était douée dans cette matière – mais ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait promis à un ami de lui rendre un service et cet ami n'était nul autre que Klaus Mikaelson. Celui-ci venant d'une famille riche aurait pu prendre un professeur à domicile mais Ester était contre ce choix, elle voulait que ces enfants se débrouillent seuls.

''Je vais me faire ratatiner par les deux!'' s'exclama-t-il.

''Tu as dit quelque chose?'' fit la voix d'Elena.

Il sursauta et fit tomber le journal.

''Non ma chérie, continues de prendre ta douche!''

Elena haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à chantonner. Le beau gosse reprit le carnet de Bonnie, puis le posa sur le bureau d'Elena. Même si il avait envie de le lire, il ne le ferait pas car il savait que c'était une chouette fille. Il allait s'excuser auprès d'elle ce soir, lorsqu'elle viendrait à la fête avec son amie que Damon surnommait_ Blondie _lorsqu'il parlait d'elle avec Elena. Il se rallongea mais n'arrêta pas de jeter des œillades sur le journal, il était tellement tenté de lire dedans.

Elena revint dans sa chambre en sous vêtements, elle faisait tout pour aguicher Damon et espérait que cela marcher. Heureusement que sa tante n'était pas là, elle aurait eu une autre leçon de morale. La belle brune ouvrit son armoire et en sortit une belle robe moulante.

''Tu peux me dire ce que le journal de la petite Bennett fait sur ton bureau?'' demanda son copain.

Elle fit un sourire en coin avant d'afficher un visage neutre, elle se retourna et haussa les épaules.

''Je l'ai trouvé dans un des couloirs, j'avais l'intention de le lui rendre mais je n'avais plus vu Bonnie.'' mentit-elle. ''Je vais lui rendre ce soir.''

Il hocha la tête, silencieusement, avant de se lever et d'embrasser Elena langoureusement.

''Je te préfère sans vêtements...'' murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle gloussa bêtement, et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant.

(…)

_**Demeure des Mikaelson**_

Une jeune femme blonde – non ce n'est pas Caroline – marchait en direction du manoir Mikaelson. Elle était rayonnante de beauté et de bonheur, elle était très heureuse d'être enfin de retour chez elle. Cette femme était Rebekah Mikaelson, la seule fille de la deuxième famille la plus riche de Mystic Falls. Elle était âgée de dix-huit ans et venait terminer son année au lycée Mystic High. Elle en avait assez de vivre loin des siens, elle se demandait comment Kol faisait à Denver. Elle frappa à la porte et arrangea ses cheveux.

''Rebekah!'' s'exclama une voix familière.

La jeune femme sourit à sa mère, l'émotion était palpable entre les deux. Elle laissa ses valises près de la porte et sa mère la prit dans ses bras. Ah ce que cette chaleur maternelle lui avait manqué!

''Enfin te voilà parmi nous, comme tu nous a manqué.'' dit Ester. ''Suis-moi quelqu'un va venir chercher tes affaires.''

La jeune femme suivit Ester dans le salon, on vint lui servir du thé et elle regardait partout curieuse.

''Comme tu vois la décoration a changé! C'est l'œuvre de Niklaus, il a peint de beaux tableaux...'' fit sa mère.

''Et en parlant de lui, où est-il?'' demanda Rebekah.

''Chez les Salvatore, il y aura une fête ce soir chez eux. Tu pourrais y aller car je ne pense pas que ton frère rentrera avant...demain matin.'' sourit Mme Mikaelson.

À l'entente du nom Salvatore, le cœur de Rebekah se figea. Depuis avant son départ, même bien avant, elle était amoureuse de Stefan, le cadet de la famille. Ils s'étaient parlés quelque fois même, mais pour la blonde, les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. Lorsqu'elle était partie à New York, elle avait commencé à l'oublier et était devenue plus forte niveau sentiments. Elle finit sa tasse de thé et sourit à sa mère.

''Je vais ranger mes affaires avant d'entamer une très longue fin de journée!'' s'exclama-t-elle avant de suivre un des serviteur.

Sa mère sourit avant de retourner à ses préoccupations.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après ses ébats avec Damon, Elena décida de se rendre chez ses amies dans le but de monter un plan contre Bonnie. Elena gara sa voiture devant la maison de ses amies, elle prit le carnet qui se trouvait sur le siège passager et se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ai pu frapper.

''Ah salut Elena, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?'' demanda Camille.

''À votre avis idiote!'' s'exclama la brune en lui montrant le journal. ''On avait convenu d'un plan.'' dit-elle en entrant dans la maison.

''On allez faire les boutiques...'' murmura Amber d'une toute petite voix.

''...on va annuler!'' intervint sa jumelle en voyant le regard noir d'Elena.

''Bien!'' fit celle-ci en s'asseyant dans le canapé spacieux. ''Vos parents sont ici?''

Les jumelles secouèrent la tête et Camille servit du jus à Elena.

''Ce soir, il y aura une fête chez Damon car son père n'est pas là pendant tout le week-end...alors il en profite!'' commença Elena. ''J'ai décidé d'inviter Bonnie et son amie là...''

''Caroline?'' fit Camille.

''Ah voilà Blondie!'' s'exclama la reine du lycée d'un air fière. ''Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre elle! Je veux juste donner une leçon à Bonnie, lui faire comprendre que Damon est à moi et ce petit bijou va m'aider!'' continua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le journal intime.

Les yeux des jumelles s'illuminèrent, elles savaient qu'Elena avait un plan infaillible.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?'' demanda Amber. ''L'humilier devant tout le monde?''

Elena se retourna vers elle, le regard rempli de méchanceté.

''Non, cela ferait trop cliché et ce ne serait pas intelligent. Je vais lui faire comprendre que Damon n'est pas fait pour elle!''

(…)

_**Demeure des Forbes**_

''Caroline, je voudrais sa...voir...'' commença Bonnie en arrivant dans la chambre de Caroline.

Sa chambre était en bordel, il y avait des vêtements partout et le plus drôle était les joues roses de la belle blonde.

''On dirait que la tornade Caroline est passé par-là!'' se moqua la métisse.

Son amie lui lança un de ses regards les plus noirs avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur son lit.

''Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce soir, je vais être ridicule...Klaus sera là et je ne veux pas me gourer.''

Bonnie regarda tous les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et fit un sourire. Ce que son amie peut dramatiser pour un rien, pensa-t-elle.

''Ne me dis pas que tu ne te trouves rien à mettre sur toi!'' s'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?''

Caroline fit mine de réfléchir puis fit un sourire à Bonnie, qui comprit.

''Shopping!'' fit cette dernière sans enthousiasme.

Personnellement, elle aimait magasiner mais faire les magasins avec Caroline était une vraie torture.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...au manoir Salvatore**_

Lorsque Bonnie et Caroline arrivèrent à la grande demeure, la fête battait déjà son plein. Elles avaient fait exprès d'arriver un peu plus tard, et cela les convenait. Caroline avait enfin trouvé une tenue: une belle robe beige toute simple – comme quoi tout ce qui est simple rend plus jolie! Bonnie avait misé gros cette fois-ci: elle s'était vêtue d'un décolleté plongeant marron clair, d'une jupe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et des bottes léopard. Elle avait fait lissé sa chevelure et mis un peu de maquillage qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Elle se sentait confiante et elle voulait au maximum profiter de la fête. Son entrée fut remarquable car les invités la regarder ou encore des garçons lui faisaient des compliments. Caroline lui lança un regard qui disait _courage _ou encore _bien jouer_!

La musique battait son plein et les jeunes se déchaînés sur les chansons qui passaient. Les deux jeunes femmes parties se chercher un verre à boire et croisèrent la route de Stefan. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir Bonnie radicalement changée, celle-ci fit un sourire en coin.

''Comment tu me trouves?'' demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur elle-même.

''Tu es vraiment très jolie, vous êtes vraiment très belles vous deux!'' répondit-il.

''Merci!'' firent les deux jeunes femmes.

Stefan leur servit un verre, puis son regard s'attarda dans l'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

''Je la reconnais cette fille!'' s'exclama Bonnie. ''Elle était avec nous en primaire!''

''Oui, je m'en souviens! C'est Rebekah, elle n'a pas changé et est toujours aussi jolie.''

Rebekah fit un sourire timide en voyant Stefan, souriant, venir vers elle.

''Salut Stefan, tu te souviens de moi?''fit la jeune fille timidement.

''Bien sûr que oui Rebekah!'' s'exclama Stefan en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme fit au début choquée mais se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme...qu'elle a aimé? Elle se détacha, un peu gênée et lui fit un sourire.

''Je suis arrivé dans la matinée, maman m'a dit que Klaus était ici.'' dit-elle. ''Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part lorsque je suis arrivée.''

''Il doit être avec Damon à la cave, il y a les boissons en bas.'' répondit le jeune brun.

''OK, je vais l'attendre ici.'' soupira la blonde.

''Cela fait longtemps que tu es partie, je pense que tu devrais refaire connaissance avec les personnes que tu as connues.''

Il avait dit cela en la prenant doucement par le bras et la traîna derrière lui, elle priait pour que la chaleur sur ses joues ne se voyait pas. Ils furent interceptés par Elena et Amber qui passaient par là. La _chef _fit un sourire hypocrite à Stefan et regarda Rebekah de la tête aux pieds.

''Oh Rebekah? Ça fait un bail...''

Stefan soupira lorsqu'Elena embrassa Rebekah des deux côtés, elle l'agaçait sérieusement. La blonde ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Elena, elle ne l'avait jamais parlé et cela commençait à lui donner méfiance!

''On doit y aller!'' s'exclama Stefan en prenant Rebekah.

Elena les regarda et son regard s'illumina en voyant Camille arriver, cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil.

La fête ne faisait que commencer pour elles!

(…)

''Rebekah tu te souviens de Bonnie et Caroline?''

La dite Rebekah hocha la tête tout en souriant aux deux belles jeunes femmes.

''Oui, en primaire on était dans la même classe!'' s'exclama Caroline. ''Je crois même qu'on comparait nos couleurs de cheveux, pour voir laquelle de nous deux était la plus blonde!''

''Tu n'as pas oublié ce moment?!'' s'étonna Rebekah. ''On s'est bien marrées!''

''Que de beaux souvenirs d'école!'' ironisa Bonnie.

Ils rigolèrent et Stefan proposa à Rebekah de descendre voir Klaus à la cave.

''Je peux me joindre à vous?'' demanda Caroline.

''Bien sûr!'' répondit Stefan.

''Sans façon!'' rétorqua Bonnie. ''Je vais rester ici et m'amuser.'' continua-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait absolument pas voir Damon, il s'était assez moqué d'elle comme cela. Ses amis hochèrent la tête et la laissèrent seule. Enfin pas pour longtemps car Camille vint lui parler.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?'' fit la métisse.

''Te prévenir que quelqu'un a ton journal...''

Bonnie se figea et ouvrit de gros yeux.

''Qui a mon journal?'' s'exclama-t-elle inquiète.

''Je te conseille d'aller voir dehors, tu auras une assez grande surprise.''

La jeune métisse n'écouta plus et s'en alla à vive allure dehors.

(…)

Caroline regardait tendrement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle voyait le lien fraternel qu'il y avait entre Klaus et Rebekah, qui étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Klaus luttait pour ne pas paraître trop mou, surtout devant Caroline qui était là. Au bout de trois minutes, ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

''Alors maintenant tu restes définitivement?'' demanda Klaus avec espoir.

''Oui!'' s'exclama sa sœur en essuyant ses larmes. ''New York est une belle ville mais sans ma famille, elle me le paraît moins.''

''On va vous laisser entre vous.'' intervint Stefan. ''Caroline on y va.''

La blonde hocha légèrement la tête et suivit son ami.

''Belle robe love.'' fit Klaus lorsqu'elle passa près de lui.

Il devait avouer qu'elle était splendide dans cette robe, elle qui croyait qu'elle n'allait pas faire bonne impression. Elle rougit face au compliment et suivit Stefan. Rebekah avait vu la rougeur sur les joues de Caroline et haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers son frère.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demanda ce dernier, en essayant de paraître détendu.

''Oh nan...tu as fait LE regard.'' soupira sa sœur. ''Tu craques pour Caroline!''

Klaus haussa les épaules mais un sourire venait orner ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur.

(…)

''Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ma belle? Je te signale qu'une belle fête nous attend à l'intérieur...'' fit Damon en caressant les hanches d'Elena.

Cette dernière regarda son portable, fit un sourire presque invisible et embrassa Damon.

''Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais ma curiosité l'a emporté!'' dit-elle d'une voix triste.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?'' dit son petit ami, ennuyé.

''J'ai lu le journal de la Bennett et j'ai découvert qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.''

Damon éclata de rire et Elena se demanda si il était devenu fou.

''Toutes les filles du lycée sont dingue de moi, elle ne fait pas exception à la règle! Arrêtes de tracasser pour rien.'' commença Damon. ''Pour ce qui est de son carnet, ce serait préférable que tu le lui rendre!''

_C'est tout ce que ça lui fait?! _Pensa Elena, les nerfs à ébullition.

''Je m'en fiche de ce journal, j'ai peur qu'un jour tu me laisses pour elle!'' pleura-t-elle, jouant parfaitement la comédie.

_Profites du spectacle Bennett! _

''Jamais je ne te laisserais pour une autre fille...'' commença le beau gosse.

Il voulait absolument qu'elle arrête de pleurer, cela l'irriter et l'agaçait plus que tout.

''Je ne m'intéresserais jamais à une fille comme elle, tu es une fille spéciale et elle fait partie de ses filles banales sans intérêt!''

Bonnie, qui se trouvait non loin de là se figea, avait envie de pleurer. Elle, qui pensait avoir susciter de l'intérêt chez lui, se trompait lourdement. C'était juste un crétin qui s'amusait à faire joujou avec les filles.

_Deux crétins qui font la paire! _Songea-t-elle en regardant les deux tourtereaux qui s'embrassaient.

Elle rebroussa son chemin, mais fut stoppée par les deux jumelles qui se postèrent devant elle. Camille avait son journal et Amber tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite.

''Tu as apprécié le spectacle?'' demanda Amber. ''Au fond, tu n'es qu'une petite insignifiante aux yeux de Damon.''

''Rendez-moi mon journal avant que...'' fit Bonnie en ignorant sa phrase.

''Si tu insistes mais avant...'' dit Camille.

Elle tendit le journal vers sa sœur et celle-ci alluma le briquet – l'objet qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Sous les yeux effarés de Bonnie, le journal tomba par terre et brûlait entièrement pour finir en un tas de cendre.

**PAF! **

Camille se toucha la joue tandis que Amber étouffait un cri, Bonnie avait les larmes de colère aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas la gifler aussi fort mais sa main avait fait le geste pour elle, au fond d'elle elle se sentait mieux.

''Alors là tu vas le regretter!'' crièrent les deux filles en s'avançant vers elle.

Un peu effrayée, elle recula mais elle tomba à la renverse lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent un mur de béton. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur et elle sentit une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos, enfin se fit le trou noir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus, que la longueur ne vous a pas gêné! Vous aviez tous émis une hypothèse probable mais ce n'était pas exactement cela. :) comme vous l'avez remarqué, je ne fais pas les choses comme les autres ^^ je voulais trouver quelque chose d'original la suite tardera un peu à arriver, mais ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**À plus, bisous, bisous...Stella**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Le début de la fin?

Le chapitre quatre est enfin arrivé! Je vous ai imaginé en train de vous ronger les ongles derrière votre ordi xD et j'ai eu pitié! :)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mlle Anonymous:** voilà la suite, merci de trouver que ma fiction est trop bien! Bonne lecture!

**Bamon14:** tu as raison je suis très ''méchante'' mais c'est pour mieux vous mettre en haleine chers lecteurs! Tu vas voir ce qu'il arrivera à Bonnie dans ce chapitre, merci pour ton commentaire.

**Sora-Sama: **Salut toi merci pour ce long commentaire! :) ce chapitre n'a pas étonné que toi. D'abord pour ce qui est d'Elena, on en n'a pas encore fini avec elle et elle pourrait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac...on ne sait jamais! :) Damon va en baver avec elle, je crois xD Ensuite pour ce qui est de la famille Mikaelson, moi aussi j'apprécie cette famille! J'aime beaucoup la relation Klaus/Rebekah, elle ferait tout pour son frère quitte à tuer Elena mouhahaha! Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela durera! Pour ce qui est des relations, je vais essayer de prendre mon temps et de les faire progresser, le plus dire ce sera de faire le Bamon correctement! Bonne lecture à toi. Bisous

**Guest: **Dis tu pourrais pas t'appeler autrement que Guest, ça ne me dérange pas mais j'ai l'impression de parler à un fantôme lol mais te sens pas obliger :) tu as raison à propos de Blair mais je vais laisser le résumé comme cela! Bonne lecture!

**The J Poison: **Voilà la suite, je pense que je t'ai assez torturé. Tu n'es pas fan du Klaroline? :o xD ce n'est pas grave, merci pour ton commentaire

**teambonbon972:** merci du commentaire, tu vas voir ce qui arrive à Bonnie

**Bamon guest:** Salut merci pour ta review, tu vas voir ce qui arrive à notre Bonnie.

**bdbouchra: **voilà la suiteeeeeeeeeeeee xD

**LittleT:** voilà la suite, on a tous envie de massacrer Elena, je pense! Merci. Bonne lecture!

Voilà bonne lecture!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls**_

…_58...59...60..._

Caroline se leva brusquement de son siège, et commença à faire des aller-retours devant un Stefan aussi nerveux qu'elle. La jeune femme en avait marre d'attendre, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle était ici et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait déjà prévenu sa mère mais celle-ci, malheureusement n'était pas en ville pour l'instant. Certes le docteur qui soignait son amie – qui n'était nulle autre que Elijah – avait proposé à la jeune femme d'aller se reposer mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie.

''Caroline tu devrais t'asseoir, tu commences à me donner le tournis à tourner en rond comme ça.'' fit Stefan.

La blonde soupira mais s'assit quand même, près de son ami. Elle était très énervée, d'une part contre elle car elle avait laissé son amie seule et à la merci des pestes et d'autre part pour ne pas les avoir casser la figure.

_**Flash-back:**_

_**Après avoir laissé Stefan avec un groupe de garçons, Caroline regardait partout dans l'intention de trouver Bonnie mais aucune trace de son amie.**_

_**''Dis-tu n'aurais pas vu Bonnie?'' demanda Caroline à une fille qui passait par là.**_

_**''Elle est sortie, après avoir parlé avec Camille.'' fit la fille du nom de Hannah.**_

_**''Merci!'' s'exclama la blonde avant de partir.**_

_**Elle sortit dehors et vit Elena et Damon qui s'embrassaient passionnément, ne rendant pas compte du monde qui les entourer. Elle leva les yeux mais son regard fut attiré par une odeur de brûlé, elle tourna le regard mais c'était trop tard...Elle vit avec effroi Bonnie s'effondrer sur une pierre qui se trouvait derrière elle. **_

_**''Bonnie!'' cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers elle.**_

_**Le cri de Caroline interpella Damon et Elena, mais aussi les jumelles qui se retournèrent avec effroi. Caroline vit l'une deux tenir un briquet, elle laissa de côté et accourut vers son amie inconsciente. Elle essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle était trop lourde pour elle, elle sentit quelque chose couler sur sa main et lorsqu'elle la regarda, vit que c'était du sang.**_

_**''On est désolée...'' murmura faiblement Camille.**_

_**Les larmes aux yeux, Caroline tourna le regard vers elles et vit Damon et Elena se dirigeaient vers eux. **_

_**''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'' fit le beau gosse.**_

_**''Au lieu de poser une question idiote, appelles les secours!'' s'exclama Caroline de colère.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

''Caroline?'' fit une voix, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle regarda Stefan, qui l'indiquait que le médecin venait vers eux. Ils se levèrent et allèrent vers lui.

''Docteur elle va bien?!'' s'exclama Caroline, ayant les larmes aux yeux

''Elle a eu beaucoup de chance votre amie, quelques minutes plus tard et ce serait encore plus pire.'' répondit Elijah. ''Elle s'en sort avec que quelques contusions, mais rien d'assez grave il lui faudra du repos...dans quelques temps, elle sera sur pied.''

''Est-ce qu'on peut la voir?'' demanda Stefan, avec espoir.

Malheureusement le médecin secoua la tête, ce qui rendit triste Caroline.

''Elle vient juste d'être opéré, je la garde en observation cette nuit. Vous devriez aller vous reposer et demain, vous pourrez venir la voir.'' dit Elijah. ''Je vais devoir vous laisser, d'autres patients m'attendent.''

Ils hochèrent la tête et il s'en alla. Caroline devait avouer que le grand frère de Klaus était très charmant et classe, cela devait être dans les gênes.

''Je te raccompagne.'' dit Stefan.

(…)

Après l'accident, la fête fut écourtée et les invités rentrèrent chez eux. Elena décida d'accompagner les jumelles car elle avait affaire avec elles. Celles-ci redoutèrent le moment car elles savaient qu'elles avaient foiré quelques chose, cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Elena s'en fichait de Bonnie, au fond d'elle elle était contente du résultat car elle savait que Damon ne la quitterait jamais.

_Peut-être qu'avec l'accident, elle perdra la mémoire et ne se souviendra plus de Damon, _songea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

La voiture d'Elena s'arrêta devant leur maison et elle se retourna vers ses deux _amies_. Elles essayaient de paraître calme mais elles étaient aussi effrayées, elles priaient pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à Bonnie car sinon elles allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes.

''Cette soirée a été...forte en émotion...'' dit Elena d'une voix douce, trop douce à leurs goûts. '' J'ai eu ce que je voulais, Damon m'est toujours aussi fidèle et Bonnie est à l'hôpital!''

''Cela ne te dérange pas qu'elle puisse aller mal?'' demanda Amber.

''Bien sûr que ÇA ME DÉRANGE bande d'idiotes, je vous ai juste ordonné de la menacer puis de brûler son journal, ce n'était pas aussi difficile!'' s'exclama la reine du lycée. ''Si il lui arrive quelque chose, certes je serais contente, mais ce sera votre entière responsabilité. Sortez-maintenant!''

Elles n'eurent pas à compter jusqu'à trois, elles sortirent comme une furie et Elena arrangea ses cheveux.

''Jumelles idiotes!'' s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

(…)

_**Dimanche matin, hôpital de Mystic Falls**_

Un courant d'air fit ouvrir les yeux à Bonnie et, elle du les cligner plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'infirmière ouvrait les rideaux, elle voulut s'asseoir mais une douleur dans le bas de son dos l'en dissuada. Elle regarda partout et vit un bouquet de roses blanches sur sa table de chevet. Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté et sourit, les roses blanches étaient ses fleurs préférées...pour elle, cela symbolisait la paix et la pureté.

''Un beau jeune homme est venu vous voir très tôt, il les a posé puis il est repartit.''

Elle se retourna vers l'infirmière en sursautant légèrement et demanda qui était le jeune homme en question.

'' Il ne m'a pas dit son nom! Il était assez grand, les cheveux noirs, un air rebelle et de beaux yeux bleus.'' répondit l'infirmière l'air rêveur.

_C'était Damon! _Comprit Bonnie avec un peu d'amertume.

Elle sourit à l'infirmière, qui sortit, et soupira avant de s'allonger correctement dans son lit et de fixer un point fixe au plafond. Cette soirée était la plus pire de toute son existence, elle n'avait plus son journal et elle avait perdu l'admiration qu'elle portait pour Damon – du moins c'est ce qu'elle se forçait à faire.

''Mais elles sont quand même magnifique ses roses!'' murmura-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit et grogna en voyant qui était entrée.

''On aurait du t'interdire l'entrée de cette chambre!'' s'exclama la métisse.

''Pourquoi es-tu si méchante Bon-Bon?'' rétorqua Elena avec un faux air triste. ''Je suis quand même une amie solidaire, tu as vu comme je suis sainte, je suis venu te rendre visite pour voir si tu allais bien.''

Bonnie émit un rire amère avant de la regarder durement.

''Vas-t'en! Prends ta panoplie de pétasse et casses-toi avant que je te sors d'ici à coup de pied!'' menaça-t-elle.

Son interlocutrice éclata de rire avant de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, que Bonnie avait envie de lui faire manger ses cheveux.

''D'accord tu as gagné, je ne suis pas là pour ça!'' fit Elena. ''Tu as aimé le spectacle de hier soir, lorsque Damon a sorti que tu n'étais qu'une fille banale pour lui. Tu n'aurais jamais du égarer ton journal, c'était une chance pour moi de l'avoir trouvé avant quelqu'un d'autre. T'imaginerais les dégâts?!''

''Va-t'en...'' murmura faiblement Bonnie.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant cette garce qui se croit être la reine du monde entier.

''D'accord mais tu veux que je m'en vais comment? En sautant, en trottinant ou au ralenti peut-être. Je suppose qu'avec le choc que tu as eu, tu auras très mal à chaque fois que tu marcheras – enfin c'est ce que je te souhaite!'' s'exclama Elena en allant tout en sautillant.

_Garce! _

Notre jeune métisse éclata en sanglots avant de regarder les fleurs que lui avait laissé Damon, de colère elle donna un coup de main dedans et le vase se brisa en touchant le sol. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle vit Liz Forbes et sa fille accoururent. Caroline fixa le sol tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

''Bonnie tu vas bien ma chérie?'' demanda Liz en prenant sa protégée dans ses bras, elle lui baisa le front.

''J'ai juste un peu mal mais ça va!'' répondit la jeune femme. ''Vous avez parlé avec le médecin? Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir?''

''On ne l'a pas encore vu.'' dit Caroline en s'avançant près de son amie.

''Je vais aller le chercher!'' s'exclama Liz en sortant de la chambre.

Caroline fit très attention de ne pas marcher sur les bouts de verres brisés, et prit soin de ne ne pas faire de mal lorsqu'elle serra sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

''Elena est venue ici, pour m'humilier comme d'habitude!''

''Ah cette peste, si je la tenais entre mes mains là je cognerais sa tête contre un mur!''

Bonnie sourit, elle savait que son amie était capable de faire cela.

''Je t'ai fait sourire, quel miracle!'' s'exclama son amie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Bonnie avait enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital après une batterie d'examens, elle respira à pleins poumons l'air frais lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle. Caroline l'aida à sortir de la voiture car elle était encore un peu engourdie au niveau des jambes, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Stefan sous le porche et qui venait vers elles.

''Bonnie je suis contente que tu sois en pleine forme!'' dit-il en lui faisant une petite bise. ''Je me suis beaucoup inquiété!''

''C'est vrai cela?'' taquina Bonnie.

''Bien sûr!'' rétorqua Stefan. ''Bonjour shérif. Comment allez-vous?''

''Bien Stefan, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.'' sourit Liz. ''Ce serait vraiment bien si tu pouvais porter Bonnie jusque dans la maison.''

La concernée secoua la tête devant les sourires des trois autres personnes.

''Bien sûr!'' s'exclama le jeune brun.

Bonnie rougit lorsque Stefan la porta comme une princesse, et, au fond d'elle, elle pensait que c'était Damon à sa place et s'en voulut de penser à ce crétin. Lorsque Stefan la déposa dans le sofa, elle le remercia, et il lui fit une petite bise sur le front avant de s'asseoir en face d'elles.

''Merci beaucoup Stefan tu peux tenir compagnie aux filles si tu le souhaite. Je vais faire un bon petit plat pour le retour de Bonnie.'' dit la mère de Caroline.

''Merci madame Forbes mais j'ai promis à mon père d'aller l'aider aux écuries. Ce sera pour une autre fois.'' dit Stefan en se levant.

''Je vous raccompagne.''

Il hocha la tête, dit au revoir aux filles et fut accompagnée par Liz jusqu'à sa voiture. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa voiture, il prit son portable et chercha un numéro. Le cœur battant, il le composa et attendit.

''Allô?'' fit une voix ensommeillé à l'autre bout du film.

''Rebekah, tu es encore au lit?'' s'étonna Stefan.

''Bien sûr, on ne perd pas ses habitudes!''

Le jeune homme sourit, il avait toujours trouvé cette fille drôle et charmante. Hier soir lorsqu'elle est venue à la soirée, il s'était sentit tout bizarre lorsqu'il l'avait plus et c'était plus intense que ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait Elena.

''Dis ça te dit d'aller aux écuries de mon père avec moi?'' proposa-t-il. ''Puis on fera du cheval toi et moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les chevaux!''

À l'autre bout de la rue, Rebekah avait un large sourire sur le visage.

''J'adorerais Stefan!'' s'exclama-t-elle.

''On se voit dans une heure et demi chez moi!''

Il raccrocha ensuite et la jeune femme fit la danse de la victoire et la joie. Dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, Klaus la regardait avec un sourire tendre, il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi resplendissante qu'aujourd'hui!

(…)

''Damon m'avait envoyé de magnifiques fleurs, mais je ne pouvais pas me payer le luxe de les garder. Il m'a assez humilié comme cela!'' dit Bonnie alors que Caroline se vernissait les ongles.

Son amie arrêta toute activité et sourit faiblement à son amie.

''Je suis ta meilleure amie n'est-ce pas? Et en tant que MAPLV* je vais te donner un conseil...''

Bonnie hocha la tête, toute ouïe.

''Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de penser à Damon, il le fait beaucoup trop souffrir et c'est un peu de ta faute si tout cela t'est arrivé.''

Bonnie ravala ses larmes mais Caroline n'était pas dupe, elle devait avouer que Damon n'était pas le gars qui allait rendre heureuse Bonnie.

''Tu as peut-être raison.'' dit soudainement Bonnie. ''Elena a gagné, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de Damon, cela ne me fera ni chaud ni froid!''

La blonde hocha la tête, et entendit sa mère l'interpellait.

''Je reviens!'' dit-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers et alla voir ce que sa mère lui voulait. Elle fut surprise de voir Damon sur le pas de la porte.

_Quand on parle du loup! _Songea Caroline en allant vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'' demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Sa mère décida de les laisser parler et alla ranger quelques papiers. Damon fut un peu surpris du ton qu'avait Caroline, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

''Je suis venu voir comment allait Bonnie.''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voilà la suite, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose mais on a quand même le début du Stebekah! ;) La suite devrait arriver lundi, en attendant laissez-moi une petite review. **

***MAPLV: Meilleure amie pour la vie, au cas où quelqu'un ne saurait pas ce que cela voulait dire. **

**À plus,**

**bisous, bisous...Stella **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air, non?

Le chapitre 5 est là! Une bonne nouvelle pour vous dans ce chapitre. Youpi! :)

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Bamon guest: **merci du commentaire. Tu vas voir ce qu'il adviendra dans ce chapitre bsx

**The J Poison:** Voilà la suite, j'adore ton enthousiasme xD Tu vas voir ce qu'il se passera pour Bonnie dans ce chapitre

**Sora-Sama:** Salut toi! Merci encore d'être là et d'être fidèle à ma fiction. *-* tu es la première personne qui me dit que mon style d'écriture est fluide et cela c'est le plus beau commentaire qu'on puisse me donner. Alors merci et bonne lecture!

**Bamon56: **Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas le temps! Ce qui compte c'est qu'on aime ma fic, merci d'avoir pris un temps pour commenter! :)

**teambonbon972: **merci du commentaire, voilà la suite bonne lecture!

**Bamon14:** Salut, mouhahaha xD voilà la suite, tu vas voir ce qu'il se passera dans ce chapitre et merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a bien fait rire! :)

Bonne lecture à tous! :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_''Je suis venu voir comment allait Bonnie?''_

Caroline regarda Damon comme si il était _anormal _et l'intima de répéter. Après être sûre et certaine d'avoir bien entendu, elle éclata de rire car pour elle, la situation était étrange et grotesque.

''Attends, tu es sérieux? Toi, tu es venue voir Bonnie? C'est le monde à l'envers?'' s'exclama-t-elle. ''Tu n'es jamais venu la voir et, maintenant, tu débarques avec un besoin de la voir?''

''Ranges tes griffes Blondie, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir mais Bonnie. Après tout j'ai le droit de savoir, elle a eu un accident chez moi. De plus c'est elle qui devrait choisir si elle accepte de me voir!''

Damon était très agacé par Blondie...euh par Caroline! Il voulait vraiment savoir si la métisse se portait mieux, car étant retourné à l'hôpital on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était déjà sortie.

''Eh bien voilà un scoop pour toi, elle ne veux plus avoir à faire avec Miss Gilbert, toi et encore moins les deux pestes qui ont volé son journal et qui l'ont brûlé.'' éclata la blonde qui ignora le fait qu'il l'appelait Blondie. ''Mon amie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne mais elle encaisse tout. Voler un journal, la chose plus stupide et malhonnête à faire.''

''Je n'ai pas lu son journal, de plus Elena m'a juré de le lui rendre.''

La blonde laissa échapper un rire amère.

''Eh bien, il semblerait que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu te faire croire mais c'est tout le contraire. Je croyais que la confiance est la base solide d'un couple mais il semblerait qu'entre vous...''

Damon la regarda, interloqué. Alors comme ça Elena lui avait menti? Il allait devoir aller lui demander des comptes. Il recula légèrement avant de regarder une dernière fois Caroline.

''Tu diras à Bonnie que je suis désolé pour elle, pour son journal.'' dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Caroline soupira avant de fermer la porte. Lorsqu'elle monta les escalier, elle remarqua Bonnie qui était appuyée contre un mur.

''Tu aurais du rester allongée! Pas d'effort tu te souviens?''

''C'était Damon?'' ignora Bonnie.

Son amie hocha la tête.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié, il peut la garder pour lui!''

(…)

_**Manoir Salvatore**_

''Attends, tu crois quand même pas que je vais mettre les pieds...là dedans?'' demanda Rebekah en ravalant sa grimace.

Stefan lui sourit et lui tendit un râteau, qu'elle prit volontairement.

''Mon père n'est pas encore arrivé, il faudra qu'on est avancés. Tu ne crois pas?''

La belle blonde lui lança un regard outrée.

''Tu m'as invité pour faire du cheval, pas pour nettoyer le box du cheval.'' s'exclama-t-elle. ''Ah je comprends pourquoi tu m'as demandé de porter ces bottes hideuses!''

''Elles te vont bien.'' se moqua le beau brun. ''Je t'ai promis de faire du cheval, mais là on va devoir nettoyer ce box-là.''

Rebekah croisa les bras.

''Il n'y a pas de personnels adaptés à ce travail?'' fit-elle.

''Non, il n'y a que mon père et moi qui le faisons. Il n'y a que trois personnes pour sortir les chevaux quand on nettoie leur box.'' dit-il. ''Allez on vient bien s'amuser!''

La jeune femme soupira, cela allait être un très long travail. Mais ce qu'il comptait le plus pour elle, c'était qu'elle était en compagnie de Stefan et cette pensée la réchauffa.

(…)

_**Maison des jumelles**_

''Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'' s'étonna Camille en ouvrant la porte.

''Elena doit être avec vous, elle n'est pas chez elle.'' dit-il en entrant.

En effet, il trouva sa belle dans le salon en train de se manucurer les ongles. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle alla l'embrasser. Malheureusement, il détourna la tête et c'est sa joue qu'elle embrassa.

''Tout va bien?'' demanda-t-elle inquiète.

''On va vous laisser.'' intervint Amber, s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa jumelle.

''Non!'' s'exclama le beau gosse, les faisant sursauter. ''J'aimerais bien que vous me donnez votre point de vue!''

Elena se demandait bien ce que pouvait avoir son copain, il était très étrange et cela lui faisait peur.

''Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Je pourrais te poser la même question! Tu n'as pas rendu le journal à la Bennett.'' il se tourna ensuite vers les jumelles. ''Donnez-moi son journal que je le lui rendre!''

La situation était critique pour les trois jeunes femmes, qui se regardaient ne sachant pas quoi faire.

''On ne l'a plus...'' murmura faiblement Camille.

''Bien sûr que vous ne l'avez plus! Vous l'avez brûlé, n'est-ce pas? C'est à cause de vous trois qu'elle a eu ce stupide accident.''

''Eh ne m'accuse pas!'' s'emporta Elena. ''Ce sont elles qui l'ont brûlé, souviens-toi que j'étais avec toi.''

''Bien sûr que tu étais avec moi, mais c'est toi qui avais son journal en tout premier.'' dit-il. ''Tu me déçois Elena, me mentir à ce point!''

Cette fois-ci les jumelles décidèrent de les laisser seuls.

''Eh pourquoi tu t'emportes pour une fille comme elle? Je ne te comprends pas...'' s'exclama Elena. ''Tu avais dit que ce n'était qu'une fille banale.''

Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'éclater d'un rire amère.

''J'ai compris. En fait cela était ton plan! Tu savais qu'elle était là et qu'elle nous écoutait, tu savais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Et toi, tu as osé faire un coup pareil sans faire attention aux conséquences!''

''J'étais désespéré, je ne voulais pas qu'elle te vole à moi.''

''Je ne suis pas un objet!'' s'indigna Damon. ''Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'elle a réussi! Pas à me voler à toi, comme tu le dis, mais à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu étais capable de faire. Je te quitte!''

Elle ouvrit de gros yeux, ce qui l'amusa plus que l'agaça.

''Tu as bien entendu Elena Gilbert, je te quitte!''

Il s'en alla mais elle restait accrochée à lui comme une glue.

''Tu ne peux pas me faire cela?!'' pleura-t-elle. ''Tu ne peux pas me quitter!''

''Je viens juste de le faire.''

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte derrière lui et Elena essuya ses larmes.

_Imbécile, tu crois que tu peux me jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette!_

Elle se retourna et vit les jumelles qui la regardaient avec pitié.

''Qu'est-ce que vous regardez crétines?''

''Tu viens de te faire plaquer par Damon.'' dit inutilement Amber.

La _chef _lui lança un regard à faire pâlir un mort.

''Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura!'' dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence.

(…)

_**Une heure plus tard, au manoir Salvatore**_

''C'était la chose la plus horrible qu'on m'est demandé de faire! Je suis toute crasseuse maintenant.''

Stefan luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la moue que faisait Rebekah, même si il la trouvait mignonne en cet instant.

''Arrêtes de bouder, tu es magnifique dans cette tenue et la crotte de cheval te va à ravir!''

La belle le regarda offusquée, avant de faire un sourire machiavélique.

''Merci pour ce beau compliment mon petit Stefan, je pense que sur toi aussi elle irait à merveille...''

Le beau gosse recula au moment où Rebekah s'apprêtait à lancer sur truc dégoûtant sur lui, heureusement pour lui un hennissement se fit entendre et la belle blonde jeta le râteau par terre. Stefan tourna la tête pour voir l'un des serviteurs qui emmenait un des chevaux vers leur box. Rebekah et lui allèrent vers eux, et Stefan fut satisfait de la joie qui se dégageait de Rebekah à ce moment précis...on aurait dit une petite fille de six ans devant une grosse barbe à papa.

''Je peux le toucher?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Bien sûr.'' répondit Stefan. ''En passant c'est une femelle, on l'a baptisé Piper.''

Rebekah hocha lentement la tête avant de s'approcher du sang-pur noir, celui-ci se laissa doucement caresser l'encolure.

''Salut ma belle, moi c'est Rebekah et je m'excuse encore pour l'odeur. C'est la faute à Stefan.'' déclara-t-elle en regardant le concerné, qui se contentait de sourire.

Les autres serviteurs emmenèrent les deux autres chevaux – Diablo et Prince – ainsi que du matériel pour monter à cheval. Après s'être bien équipés, Stefan aida son amie à monter sur son cheval puis enfourcha lui-même Prince.

Rebekah fut attristé que Diablo reste seul dans son box.

''Il n'y a que Damon qui peut monter Diablo, comme son nom l'indique c'est un vrai petit diable et il est très têtu parfois.'' fit Stefan. ''Maintenant au galop!''

Ils cavalèrent doucement vers les prairies qui se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin derrière le manoir, et Rebekah pouvait se familiariser à nouveau avec cet endroit. Elle était déjà venue ici, plus jeune avec Klaus lorsqu'il y avait ces éternels réunions du voisinage. Même si elle trouvait cela ennuyant, elle aimait y aller juste pour le fait de voir Stefan.

''Pourquoi tu souris comme cela?'' demanda-t-il, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

''Je pensais à la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, avant que je parte à New York. En ce temps-là, il n'y avait pas de chevaux, dommage...''

''Tu as raison...'' murmura Stefan en regardant autour d'eux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Lundi, lycée de Mystic Falls**_

Caroline avait une légère appréhension pour ce qui était d'aller au lycée, elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule chez elles. Liz avait pris quelques jours de congés pour s'occuper de Bonnie, et ce sont dans ces moments là, que cette dernière bénissait le ciel pour avoir eu une mère aussi aimante que Liz.

Elle se gara près de la voiture de Matt et alla saluer celui-ci. En marchant, elle pu remarquer l'agitation autour d'eux et commença à froncer les sourcils.

''Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui c'est passé avec le couple mythique du lycée, n'est-ce pas?'' demanda Matt.

''Elena est morte?'' fit Caroline tout sourire, avec un brin d'espoir.

Son ami éclata de rire, avant de lui avouer ce qui c'était passé.

''Quoi?! Tu es sûre?'' s'exclama-t-elle toute contente. ''Comment ça se fait?''

''À ce qu'il paraît c'est Damon qui a rompu, hier je crois.''

_Après qu'il soit sorti de chez nous? Drôle de coïncidence. _Pensa la jeune femme.

''Il a du sûrement se rendre compte de la vraie nature d'Elena!'' rigola-t-elle.

''On parle de moi?'' rétorqua une voix amère derrière eux.

Matt et Caroline se retournèrent pour voir la garce du service, toujours avec ses fidèles acolytes. Caroline croisa les bras tout en arborant un grand sourire.

''Oui justement, on parlait de toi. À ce qui paraît Damon t'a plaqué.''

Elena commençait à jouer avec sa mèche de cheveu, avant de faire un sourire en coin.

''Il ne m'a pas plaqué, on fait juste une pause.'' contra-t-elle.

''Arrêtes de mentir Elena, tout le lycée ne parle que de cela.'' intervint Matt.

''Le lycée est le centre de ragots!'' se justifia la belle brune.

Amber et Camille étaient assez nerveuses, elles n'aimaient pas quand Elena était en colère car cela se rabattait toujours sur elles.

''Il ne m'a pas plaqué!'' s'exclama Elena, qui commençait à être énervé par les deux blonds.

''Si, il t'a bien plaqué et je crois que c'était un vrai beau plaquage!''

Caroline ne laissa même pas le temps à Elena de répondre, et entraîna Matt derrière elle.

_Tu viens d'être inscrite sur ma liste noire petite Blondie! _

Elle se rajusta les cheveux et entra dans le lycée, collée aux basques par les jumelles, et ignorant les regards qui pesaient sur elle.

(…)

_**Ding Dong **_

Bonnie ne fit pas attention à la sonnerie, croyant que la mère de Caroline allait peut-être ouvrir mais se rendit compte que celle-ci prenait une douche. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, elle décida donc d'aller ouvrir. Faisant très attention, car elle avait encore mal, elle marcha doucement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle voulut fermer la porte, après avoir vu qui c'était, mais une main l'en empêcha.

''Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée?'' demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

''Je n'avais pas la tête à aller au lycée aujourd'hui.'' répondit Damon.

Bonnie roula des yeux avant de soupirer.

''Tu es déjà passé hier, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Te réjouir de mon état et d'aller ensuite courir voir ta belle garce!'' fit-elle, amère.

''C'est mal me connaître, je ne suis pas du genre à me réjouir du malheur des autres.'' dit Damon, un peu vexé. ''Et pour information, j'ai rompu avec Elena depuis hier.''

La jeune femme sentit une étrange chaleur dans son ventre, elle était comme heureuse d'entendre cela.

''Ah bon?'' demanda-t-elle, l'air désintéressé. ''Tu es venu ici exactement pour me dire cela ou tu avais autre chose à me dire?''

Elle commençait à avoir mal en restant ainsi debout, cela Damon put le remarquer grâce à la grimace qu'elle arborait. Il se dépêcha alors de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

''Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, pour ton journal et pour ton accident.'' déclara-t-il sincère.

''Ce n'est pas ta faute.'' ne put s'empêcher de dire Bonnie.

Elle voulait se montrer dure envers lui, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié mais dès qu'elle rencontrait ses beaux yeux bleus, elle perdait le nord et était confuse.

_C'est un peu vrai! _Se répéta-t-elle à elle-même.

''Elena m'a embobiné mais je ne me laisserais plus avoir par elle.'' dit Damon. ''Je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait être amis, enfin si tu le veux bien...''

La jeune femme plissa les yeux avant de déclarer:

''Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas ce que je veux car je suis encore un peu confuse mais c'était sympa d'être sincère. Au revoir Damon.''

Il hocha la tête, avant de marcher vers sa voiture et Bonnie ferma la porte, son cœur allant à mille à l'heure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**C'est la fin! Du chapitre, pas de l'histoire xD comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en penser. Je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, alors patientez un peu :)**

**À plus,**

**bisous, bisous...Stella**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Réalisations...

Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. J'avais des DS à préparer, mais là pour l'instant, je suis tranquille! :) Eh oui en 1ère, on bosse beaucoup. Bref, je vous livre ce chapitre tout frais et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**oOBeeOo: **Merci de dire que ma fic est top bien, contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs

**Bamon14: **Merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a fait trop rire! :) voilà le sixième chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Sora-Sama:** Salut toi! Moi aussi je trouve Damon bizarre, mais c'est comme cela xD On verra son évolution au cours de cette histoire ;) merci encore pour le compliment. Pour ce qui est du couple yaoi, désolée mais il n'y en aura pas dans ma fiction :/ je ne suis pas trop fan de ce genre de fiction, même si j'en ai déjà lu une qui était bien mais pas sur cet univers. Bonne lecture

**Bamon Guest:** J'aimerais bien avoir une amie comme Caroline aussi. Merci d'aimer toujours autant mon histoire, cela me motive! Elena n'abandonnera jamais mouhahaha :)

**lorie: **Pour ce qui est de vengeance, je ne sais pas encore ce que je réserve aux jumelles. En tout cas, Caroline y sera mêlé xD

Bonne lecture à tous!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie n'aurait jamais du céder aussi vite devant Damon, elle n'aurait jamais du plonger son regard dans le sien et y lire toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait montrer à ce moment-là. Oui, elle n'aurait jamais du faire cela. Au contraire, elle devait être capable de se contrôler face à lui et jouer la carte de l'indifférence devant lui mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Toutes les filles étaient dingue lui au lycée, enfin presque toutes. La jeune femme ne faisait pas exception à la règle, à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait son regard azur, elle s'étonnait à y lire une douceur cachée. Quelques fois, elle pensait que ce n'étaient que des conneries mais elle commençait à douter. D'abord, il était venu la voir à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle était encore inconsciente et lui avait même apporter un bouquet de roses blanches. Puis, il était même venu la voir chez elle mais malheureusement, pour lui, il s'est frotté à Caroline. Et pour finir, il se repointe juste pour s'excuser d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

La belle métisse savait qu'il n'avait rien à avoir dans cette histoire, hormis peut-être le fait qu'il sortait avec la pire garce de tout le lycée. Bonnie appréciait beaucoup le fait qu'ils étaient séparés, mais connaissant Elena, la jeune métisse était sûre que cette peste ferait tout pour récupérer son Damon.

_**''Je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait être amis, enfin si tu le veux bien...''**_

Rien qu'en repensant à cette phrase, Bonne pouvait sentir la chaleur sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Damon? Elle n'avait que deux possibilités: elle lui faisait pitié ou il était vraiment sincère. Elle misait plus sur la deuxième hypothèse même si la première était valable. Elle était plus que frustrée, sa raison lui criait de rester éloignée de Damon tant qu'il était encore temps et son cœur lui disait prends ton temps, essaie de savoir si il est vraiment sincère.

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Liz l'appelait. Cette dernière, remarquant le manque de la jeune femme, secoua légèrement Bonnie par l'épaule. Celle-ci leva la tête et s'excusa.

''Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Vous vouliez quelques chose?'' fit-elle poliment.

''On a un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, tu dois repasser quelques examens...'' dit la mère de Caroline. ''Tu y es obligée.'' rit-elle en voyant le visage de Bonnie.

''Je sais mais je déteste être debout trop longtemps, cela me fait mal.'' répondit Bonnie en se levant.

Le shérif, l'aida en la tenant par la taille, et l'intima de marcher.

''Allez ce ne sera que pour quelques heures...''

(…)

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls**_

C'était la pause de midi et le trio de pestes, du lycée, se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, toutes les filles, qui se trouvaient là, déguerpirent aussitôt. Elena fit un sourire en coin et commença à s'arranger les cheveux tout en s'admirant dans le miroir. Les jumelles la trouvaient étrange, la jeune femme n'en avait rien à faire des commérages du lycée! En vérité, cette dernière avait quelques idées en tête mais elle ne les utiliserait pas tout de suite.

_Un bon chasseur sait quand tirer au bon moment. _Pensa-t-elle.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ta réputation?'' demanda Amber.

Elena lui lança un regard noir, avant de se remettre à la contemplation de son reflet. Au bout de trois minutes de silence, la peste ouvrit enfin la bouche.

''De quelle réputation parles-tu chérie?'' fit-elle. ''Je suis la fille la plus populaire du lycée, qui organise les meilleures fêtes et que tous les mecs rêvent d'avoir. C'est Damon qui n'a pas pensé aux conséquences...''

''Oui, on comprend mais pour le bal...Tu vas faire comment?'' intervint Camille.

Elena se mordit la lèvre, c'était vrai que Damon était son cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année. Ils allaient être élus: meilleure couple de l'année, mais cet idiot avait tout gâché. Elle se contenta, toute fois, de hausser les épaules.

''Je trouverais un moyen d'être élue reine du lycée, pour la troisième fois consécutive.'' dit-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux. ''Ce sera moi et personne d'autre!''

(…)

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme cela Stefan?'' fit Caroline, curieuse.

Dès qu'elle le vit arriver en cours, elle nota un changement particulier sur lui. Il avait l'air très heureux. Bien évidemment, la jeune femme – étant curieuse de nature – voulut savoir ce qu'avait son ami. Elle était très contente de le voir dans cet état, mais elle détestait ne pas savoir pourquoi. Le jeune homme sourit à Caroline avant de tourner son regard vers Rebekah, qui se trouvait non loin de là. Elle était avec une autre fille et elles faisaient leurs devoirs tout comme Stefan et Caroline. Cette dernière suivit le regard de Stefan avant de comprendre.

''Ah je vois...'' fit-elle mystérieusement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vois?'' demanda Stefan en souriant.

''Il se passe un truc entre vous deux, ou alors vous avez fait quelque chose ensemble!'' s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant de gros yeux.

Stefan savait qu'elle plaisantait mais secoua la tête.

''On a passé quelques heures ensemble hier, tard dans l'après-midi. On s'est baladés en cheval, après avoir récurer les écuries.''

La blonde retint une grimace de dégoût.

''Ne me dis pas que tu as osé lui infliger cela?'' rigola-t-elle. ''Elle a du faire une crise d'hystérie, non?''

''Elle a rouspété quelques minutes, avant d'accepter. On a passé un moment sympa tous les deux.''

''Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas un vrai rendez-vous?'' demanda Caroline. ''Elle a l'air de te plaire beaucoup, je pense que c'est aussi la même chose pour elle.''

Le beau gosse regarda encore une fois Rebekah, celle-ci se retourna en même temps et lui fit un signe de la main. Caroline regardait, amusée, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

_On aura un nouveau couple avant la fin de l'année! _Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

''Et toi?'' demanda Stefan, qui avait brisé le contact avec Rebekah.

''Et moi quoi?'' rétorqua Caroline en rangeant ses affaires.

''Ne me prends par pour un crétin, je sais que tu craques pour Klaus...'' chuchota-t-il.

Il regarda, amusé, le rouge s'étalait sur les joues de Caroline.

''Je ne craques pas pour Klaus...'' dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

''Si tu craques sur lui, je l'ai senti la première fois qu'on s'est vraiment parlé et que tu m'as demandé des infos sur lui.''

Devant le regard insistant de Stefan, la belle blonde soupira.

''C'est bon, tu as gagné! Il me plaît beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Je deviens toute rouge lorsqu'il me parle, cela me fout la honte.''

''Je trouve que tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu rougis!''

''Stefan!'' s'outra Caroline.

''Désolé, mais c'est la vérité.''

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en voyant passer la peste de service.

''Damon n'est pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui...'' constata Caroline.

''Maintenant qu'il a quitté Elena, il n'a plus rien à avoir avec cet établissement.''

''Tu savais qu'il était venu voir Bonnie hier, juste avant d'avoir plaqué Elena. Drôle de coïncidence.'' déclara la jeune femme. ''Sans t'offenser Stefan, je trouve qu'il se comportait vraiment comme un chien avec Elena mais j'espère que cela changera maintenant qu'ils se sont séparés.''

_Je l'espère aussi. _Songea Stefan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls**_

''Je me demandes pourquoi je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici!'' s'exclama Damon.

Klaus rigola avant de secouer la lettre qu'elle avait devant le visage de son crétin d'ami, celui-ci soupira avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital les mains dans les poches. Ester avait envoyé Klaus donner à Elijah une lettre en main propre. Malgré le fait que les deux amis étaient tenté de savoir ce que contenait cette lettre, ils n'en firent rien du tout.

''Tu ne m'avais pas dit ce qui s'est passé chez Bonnie?'' fit Klaus.

''Je me suis excusée pour les conneries d'Elena, elle m'a pardonné enfin je crois.'' dit l'aîné Salvatore.

''Tu es sûr ou tu penses en être sûr?'' rétorqua le blond, curieux.

Damon haussa les épaules avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

''En fait, ce n'était pas explicitement. Elle a dit, je cite: _Ce n'était pas de ta faute_''

''Hum...je comprends.''

Ils prirent l'ascenseur de l'hôpital. Klaus détestait prendre l'ascenseur, cela était la conséquence d'une mauvaise blague d'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à personne.

''Tu avais de la chance que Caroline était partie au lycée aujourd'hui. C'est une vraie barrière cette fille-là.'' lança Klaus.

''Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour justifier le fait que tu craques sur elle...Avoues-le.''

''Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, au moins moi, je ne me voile pas la face.''

Damon le regarda, interrogateur, et Klaus se sentit obliger d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

''Même si tu ne le sais pas encore tu craques pour la Bennett.'' expliqua-t-il.

''Excuses-moi...''

''Oh ne joues pas à cela avec moi, depuis qu'elle a eu cet accident tu la vois différemment. Tu t'interroges sur elle tout le temps, tu as l'air de t'inquiéter pour elle et tu es même parti chez elle. Soit tu as pitié d'elle, soit tu ressens quelque chose d'autre pour elle.'' répondit Klaus. ''C'est peut-être le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi.''

Bien sûr, Klaus était au courant du moindre petit détail sur la vie de Damon. Ces deux-là s'entendaient parfaitement, et se confiaient quelques fois leurs petits secrets comme leurs petits conseils...pas toujours agréable quelques fois. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au cinquième étage et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Elijah.

- ''Elle était amoureuse de moi...'' corrigea Damon. ''...après ce qui c'est passé, je pense qu'elle s'est faite une mauvaise opinion de moi.''

(…)

''Pour l'instant, je ne remarque rien de grave par rapport à hier mais ton état de santé s'améliore progressivement.'' déclara Elijah à Bonnie.

Cette dernière était trop occupée à la contemplation des photos qui se trouvaient sur le bureau du médecin, ou encore sur les murs. Elle savait que le docteur était le grand frère de Klaus, et selon ses photos, il tenait beaucoup à la vie de famille.

''Bonnie tu voudrais aller manger quelque chose, je voudrais m'entretenir en privé avec le médecin.'' demanda gentiment la mère de Caroline.

''Bien sûr.''

Elle accepta volontiers l'argent que lui tendait Liz, sourit à Elijah et sortit se chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle arriva à marcher vers le distributeur sans trop de mal, mais du s'appuyer sur pour ne pas faire un faux mouvement et tomber.

Elle choisit une barre chocolatée et glissa quelques pièce dans la fente. Malheureusement, sa barra resta coincée et elle commença à pester contre la machine.

''Ne me fais pas ça, j'ai horriblement faim!'' se plaignit-elle.

Elle donna des coups de mains sur, en vain.

''Je ne savais pas que tu parlais au machine.'' fit une voix derrière elle.

Une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait par dessus tout, il n'y avait que lui qui avait cette belle voix.

_Comme je l'ai dit, c'est bien mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. _Songea-t-elle en souriant légèrement à Damon.

''Elle ne veut pas tomber...'' se justifia-t-elle en pointant du doigt la barre. ''...et j'ai faim!''

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de taper sur la machine et de prendre la barre qui avait réussi à tomber.

''Merci.'' dit-elle simplement.

Elle refit demi-tour et s'en alla, dans l'espoir de mettre quelques centimètres voire des kilomètres entre eux mais ce n'était que peine perdue.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'' demanda le beau gosse.

''Je pourrais te poser la même question.'' contra Bonnie.

''J'accompagne Klaus, il est venu voir son frère.''

''Je suis venue pour des examens et j'attends la mère de Caroline, qui se trouve avec le médecin aussi.''

Un silence s'installa et Bonnie croqua dans sa barre. Damon ne savait pas quoi dire, cette fille l'intriguait beaucoup. Quelques fois, elle se forçait à être froide avec lui tandis que les autres fois, elle avait l'air plus sympathique.

Au bout de quelques instant, la jeune femme vit Liz sortir du bureau et lui fit un signe de la main.

''Je vais devoir y aller.'' dit-elle.

Damon lui prit légèrement le bras et elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

''Mon offre d'amitié tient toujours, je tenais à le préciser.'' confia-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit Liz, avant de s'en aller toutes les deux.

''On est tous les deux dans une situation pas croyable, n'est-ce pas?'' fit Klaus en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. ''Mon vieux, je crois que cette fille te plaît beaucoup...!''

Damon soupira, il savait parfaitement ce que disait Klaus était vrai.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Le chapitre est enfin terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, cette semaine je suis couverte de boulot pour le lycée, mais ne vous en faites pas. :)**

**à plus,**

**bisous, bisous...Stella**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Que l'aventure commence...

Je m'excuse encore de l'énorme retard, mais ces temps-ci avec l'école je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire.

Merci pour vos commentaires, je n'ai pas pu y répondre mais cela le fait plaisir que mon histoire plaît autant. :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?'' demanda Klaus alors qu'ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Damon.

''Comment ça?'' répliqua son ami.

Il démarra et accéléra, direction manoir Mikaelson.

''Est-ce que tu me prends pour le dernier des imbéciles?'' s'exclama Klaus.

''Si je te dis oui, qu'est-ce que tu feras?'' rétorqua Damon.

''Je suis sérieux, crétin.''

''Moi aussi...crétin.'' rigola l'aîné Salvatore.

''Bon assez rigoler, je te parlais de Bonnie. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos d'elle?''

Il eut un moment de silence avant que Damon ne daigne ouvrir la bouche.

''J'accepte toutes tes propositions...'' finit-il par dire.

Klaus crut tomber de haut, son ami était vraiment le crétin le plus drôle qu'il ai jamais rencontré.

''Tu as réfléchit juste pour me dire cela...'' dit-il en secouant la tête. ''...t'es vraiment pas croyable comme gars.''

''À qui la faute?'' contra Damon pour le taquiner.

''Soyons sérieux quelques minutes Damon.'' fit Klaus, son regard fixé sur la route. ''Tu es maintenant un gars cent pour cent célibataire et il y a une fille qui te plaît et à qui tu plaît, c'est quoi le problème? Écoute mon conseil...''

Damon grimaça au mot ''conseil'' mais le blond fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarquer, au contraire il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

''Je te propose donc de te rapprocher d'elle et essayer de devenir son ami, ne sois pas trop brusque car elle s'enfuirait en courant.'' proposa-t-il. ''Ou sinon...''

''Ou sinon?'' répéta Damon, amusé.

Son ami le regarda un instant et lui fit un clin d'œil.

''Tu la rends folle, elle craque et accepte de sortir avec toi.''

_Cette option est envisageable! Pensa Damon en regardant par la fenêtre._

(…)

En arrivant chez elle, le cœur de Bonnie battait encore à tout rompre. Il avait été si proche d'elle, elle pouvait encore sentir son parfum et imaginer ses yeux d'un bleu intense qui la regardaient. Elle devait se l'avouer que l'attitude de Damon la surprenait, elle croyait qu'il était du genre à abandonner mais il était plutôt tenace.

_**''Mon offre d'amitié tient toujours, je tenais à le préciser.''**_

Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé en mariage, le temps qu'on y est.

''Tu aimerais quelque chose à manger?'' demanda la mère de Caroline.

''Non merci, je vais monter dans ma chambre et me reposer.'' répondit Bonnie. ''De plus, je pense que Care ne va pas tarder à arriver. Merci quand même.''

Liz déposa un baiser sur le front de Bonnie, et celle-ci monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle fut surprise et contente de ne commençer à ne plus avoir mal lorsqu'elle bougeait. À peine eut-elle le temps de s'allonger que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Caroline toute heureuse. La jolie métisse sourit devant l'attitude de son amie, Caroline était pour elle comme son rayon de soleil dans ce monde de ténèbres.

_Je devrais me lançer dans la poésie! Songea Bonnie, amusée._

''...c'était amusant à voir!'' entendit-elle.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda Caroline.

''Tu disais?''

''Je disais que tout le lycée ne parle que de la rupture Delena...'' répondit la jolie blonde. ''...Elena n'était pas très à l'aise aujourd'hui, c'était amusant à avoir.''

''Je la comprends elle a perdu son cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année, maintenant qu'elle ne sort plus avec Damon sa côte de popularité ne va pas tarder à chuter. Question de statistiques!'' dit Bonnie d'un faux air compatissant.

''Tu savais qu'ils avaient rompu?'' demanda Caroline étonnée.

''Les nouvelles vont vite!'' répondit Bonnie, malicieusement.

''En parlant de Damon, il n'est pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il s'est déjà trouvé une nouvelle conquête.''

À ces paroles, Bonnie rougit et elle baissa la tête. Caroline a du le remarquer car elle éclata d'un rire mélodieux, ce qui fit lever la tête à Bonnie.

''Dis-moi Bon-Bon, il c'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence!'' dit-elle en levant les sourcils. ''Vu le rouge éparpillé sur tes joues, je dois penser que Damon est revenu te voir.''

La brune hocha la tête timidement, mais avec le sourire.

''Je l'ai vu deux fois aujourd'hui: ce matin où il est venu me dire qu'il avait rompu avec la peste et, tout à l'heure lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, il m'a fait une proposition d'amitié.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?''

''Rien pour l'instant, je n'ai pas très envie de devenir son amie.'' dit Bonnie. ''Après tout ce qui c'est passé...tu en penses quoi toi?''

Caroline fit mine de réfléchir avant de faire un large sourire, Bonnie comprit immédiatement.

''Tu voudrais que je tente quoi que ce soit avec lui?'' s'exclama-t-elle. ''Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai!''

''Attends, je n'ai pas fini!'' s'exclama Care. ''Je sais que tu te méfies de lui, mais c'est là l'occasion de voir si il est réglo. Ce sera comme un test...''

''...dont je serais aussi le cobaye, où est-ce que t'es allé pêcher cela?''

''Dans ma petite tête de blonde!'' répondit la blonde tout sourire. ''Ce sera aussi un moyen de donner une leçon à Elena et aux pestes, j'ai quelques idées. Alors?''

Bonnie souffla un bon coup avant de hausser les épaules.

''Que l'aventure commence...''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Maison des Gilbert**_

Elena faisait les cent pas dans chambre, cela signifiait que la situation était des plus critiques pour elle. Elle serrait son portable contre sa poitrine et jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, machinalement. La jolie brune commençait à se rendre compte que sa fin d'année, ne sera pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. À quelques mois de l'échéance, son copain l'avait quitté et humilié! Tout ça à cause d'une seule et unique personne: Bonnie Bennett. Cette petite insignifiante, comme disait Elena, a su faire une chose qu'aucune fille n'aurait le courage de faire: entraîner Damon à rompre avec Elena. Elle, la plus jolie jeune femme du lycée – selon des sondages- venait de faire quitter et elle n'a rien pu faire. Elle était...

''...impuissante.'' finit-elle à voix haute. ''Mon mec m'a plaqué et j'ai été impuissante!''

Elle se regarda dans son miroir et sourit.

''Il ne faut pas oublier que Elena Gilbert a plus d'un tour dans son sac!''

Elle envoya un message à ses pestes d'amies et s'affala sur son lit.

''Que l'aventure commence...''

Elle éclata ensuite d'un rire à faire damner un mort.

(…)

_**Manoir Salvatore**_

''OK frérot, j'ai besoin de ton aide!'' s'exclama Damon en entrant dans la chambre de son frère.

Celui-ci soupira avant de fermer son journal intime, il se retourna ensuite vers son grand frère et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

''Je ne vais pas te mentir, cela finira par se savoir de toute façon!'' dit l'aîné des Salvatore. ''J'ai flashé sur Bonnie et je voudrais que tu m'aides à la conquérir.''

Stefan manqua de s'étouffer, son frère venait juste de lui balancer cela?

''Franchement Damon, tu sais très bien que Bonnie n'est pas une fille pour toi.''

''Tu veux dire que je suis trop bien pour elle c'est ça?'' demanda son interlocuteur en plissant les yeux.

''Non, je voulais dire qu'_elle _est trop bien pour toi.'' rétorqua son frère. ''Et pourquoi tu viens me demander cela? Klaus n'est pas un expert dans ces choses-là?''

Damon fit mine de ne pas remarquer le ton moqueur de son frère, il s'assit sur son lit et joua avec un stylo qui traînait là.

''Il est trop brutal dans ses conseils, tandis que toi tu es le mec que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir...''

''Ce n'est pas moi qui est entouré de filles au lycée!'' s'exclama Stefan.

''Je voulais dire que tu es le gars parfait et romantique, tu en connais un rayon sur ses choses pathétiques.''

Le cadet éclata de rire et son frère fronça les sourcils.

''Qu'est-ce qui te rends si hilare?'' demanda-t-il ennuyé.

''Dans cette pièce, c'est toi qui est le plus pathétique. Tu es quand même venu me demander conseil.''

Damon ne répondit pas et s'affala sur son lit. Stefan commençait à penser que la situation pourrait devenir amusante, et comme il était quelqu'un de dévoué il allait donner un coup de main à son frère.

''As-tu eu au moins une conversation avec elle?''

''Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois?'' répondit Damon en regardant le plafond.

''Je parlais d'une vraie conversation...''

L'aîné s'assit sur son lit et jaugea son frère du regard.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par vraie conversation?'' demanda-t-il. ''De plus, à chaque fois que je parle avec elle, elle a l'air d'avoir envie de prendre la fuite!''

''Elle est intimidée par toi, c'est normal.'' dit Stefan d'un air expert. ''Je pense qu'il faudrait procéder par étapes: essaie de te rapprocher d'elle, sans la brusquer...tu sais le temps qu'elle soit à l'aise avec toi.''

''Et ensuite?''

''J'ai dit étape par étape, lorsque tu auras fini la première étape on verra la suite.''

Damon se leva et tapota l'épaule de son frère, en guise de merci. Stefan sourit avant d'ouvrir son journal intime.

''Que l'aventure commence...'' murmura-t-il.

Cela allait être épique.

(…)

''Mauvaise idée Caroline!'' s'exclama la voix de Bonnie.

La nuit était tombée sur Mystic Falls et les deux jeunes femmes prenaient leur dîner, la mère de Caroline était à son travail comme tous les soirs.

''Tu avais dit que tu me suivrais dans tous mes plans!'' bouda la jolie blonde.

''Et en quoi devenir la reine du bal de fin d'année est-il si important?'' rétorqua son amie.

''Écoutes, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on donne une bonne leçon au trio de pestes. Te lançer dans la compétition fait partie du plan.'' répondit Caroline. ''On doit se venger après ce qu'elles ont pu te faire subir.''

Bonnie souffla avant d'accepter.

''Tu as raison, il est temps de changer le cours des événements!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis encore désolée pour le retard et pour les retards à venir. Merci quand même d'avoir lu :) **

**à plus, bisous bisous...Stella**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Il faut savoir prendre des risques quelque fois!

_**Trois jours plus tard...**_

Bonnie était très contente, elle pouvait maintenant retourner au lycée. Elle en avait assez d'être enfermé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Caroline était toute aussi excité qu'elle car cela voulait dire que leur plan pouvait fonctionner. Elles en avaient assez de passer pour des nulles à côté du trio de pestes, alors elles décidèrent de reprendre les choses en main. Cette fin d'année restera dans les mémoires.

''Care, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais être élue?'' dit Bonnie en finissant de brosser ses cheveux.

''Pourquoi pas?'' rétorqua son amie. ''Bonnie, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tu es vraiment unique comme fille, tu es belle et magnifiquement charmante. Tu as même captivé l'attention de Damon!''

La jolie métisse sourit et posa sa brosse.

''Arrêtons de parler de moi, je voudrais bien que tu me dises comment tu vas faire avec Klaus. Je sais que tu es raide dingue de ce mec, et la Caroline que je connais ne baisserait pas les bras devant des obstacles.''

Caroline rougit et baissa la tête, c'était vrai ce que disait Bonnie alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien pour avoir Klaus?

''Tu as raison.'' admit-elle. ''J'avoue qu'il est très drôle et charmant, mais je ne sais pas si les sentiments sont réciproques.''

''Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi? Caroline ça crève les yeux, il est dingue de toi aussi alors ne le laisses pas s'enfuir.''

''Je devrais te dire la même chose pour Damon.'' sourit la blonde. ''Bon trêve de bavardage, je vais m'occuper de toi.''

(…)

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Rebekah regardait son reflet dans sa salle de bain, non elle n'était pas folle mais elle avait besoin de sa séance de déstresse. Aujourd'hui elle en avait besoin car elle allait faire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser faire. Comme lui disait tout le temps son père – avant qu'il ne se sépare avec sa mère – il faut prendre des risques pour réussir tout ce que l'on entreprend! Aujourd'hui, elle allait prendre un gros risque...un très gros risque.

Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin de sa salle de bain, radieuse, elle trouva Klaus assit sur son lit.

''Nouveau record.'' dit-il en tapant sur sa montre. ''Tout va bien Bekah? Tes joues sont un peu roses.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas idiot, je vais parfaitement bien.'' sourit-elle. ''Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?''

Elle rangea ses affaires avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussé, suivit par son frère.

''Je voudrais que tu m'aides avec Caroline.''

La blonde se stoppa net, elle allait rire mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard sérieux de Klaus, elle se retint.

''Sérieusement? Je ne comprends pourquoi tu viens me demander de l'aide, je croyais que c'était dans la poche.''

''Ne te moques pas, je veux juste que tu m'aides à bien faire les choses.'' rétorqua Klaus. ''Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.''

_Décidément, on est pleine saison d'amour, pensa Rebekah. _

''Alors, d'après ce que je sais à propos de Caroline c'est qu'elle fait partie de ces filles qui attendent toujours leur prince charmant...'' commença-t-elle.

''Tout comme toi...'' coupa son frère.

Il reçu un regard noir comme réponse.

''Tout ce que je peux te conseiller de faire, c'est de la jouer comme dans les films d'amour.''

Il retint une grimace et Rebekah fit un petit sourire. Elle savait que son frère détestait toutes ces mièvreries, mais elle savait qu'il allait faire un effort pour Caroline.

(…)

''Salut Bonnie!''

''Comment tu vas Bonnie?!''

Elle sourit avant de faire un signe à un groupe de garçons.

''On se retrouve au labo Bonnie!''

Elle regarda le garçon qui ne l'avait jamais parlé jusqu'à présent, même si il était son partenaire en science.

''Whaou j'adore ta nouvelle coiffure!''

Elle passa machinalement une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, tout cela sous le regard fière de Caroline Forbes.

''Sexy chocolat.''

Cette fois-ci elle se stoppa net et se retourna vers son amie.

''Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?'' s'exclama-t-elle demi-amusée demi-gênée.

''Je n'ai rien fait, tout ce charme fait partie de toi. Je n'ai fait qu'y ajouter une touche made in Caroline.'' répondit Caroline. ''Et à ce que je vois cela fonctionne!''

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, se sourient mutuellement avant de passer les portes du lycée. Aujourd'hui, la jolie métisse avait décidé de mettre un mini-short en jeans, un top noir qui la moulait bien et une paire de sandales qu'elle avait acheté, en faisant les courses avec Caroline. Cette dernière avait mit une belle robe courte bleue avec des jolies motifs dessus. Elles étaient resplendissantes!

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près du casier de Bonnie, elles croisèrent comme par magie Elena et ses sbires. La _chef _fut surprise de voir Bonnie, mais préféra faire un sourire hypocrite que de le montrer.

''Oh Bonnie ça me fait plaisir de te voir...rétablie. Ce repos t'a fait du bien à ce que je vois.'' dit-elle en jouant avec sa mèche de cheveu, comme d'habitude.

''Je voulais te voir tu sais, mais les circonstances ne m'ont pas vraiment permises de le faire.'' commença la métisse. ''Mais maintenant que je te vois, je vais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle.''

Bonnie trouvait au fond d'elle la force nécessaire de parler calmement à Elena, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'elle l'aurait déjà mit une baffe pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

''Et qu'est-ce que c'est?'' demanda Camille.

Les deux jumelles reçurent un regard noir de la part de Caroline, elles déglutirent avant de se faire toute petites.

''Tu seras contente d'apprendre que je vais faire campagne pour être élue reine au bal de fin d'année.'' s'exclama Bonnie.

Le visage d'Elena à ce moment précis était marrant à regarder, on aurait dit que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher et tombait au sol.

''C'est une blague c'est ça?!'' s'écria-t-elle.

''Non, pas vraiment!'' répondit Caroline à la place de son amie. ''Je crois que la compétition sera rude cette année.''

Elle prit ensuite le bras de Bonnie et l'entraîna derrière elle.

''On ne te souhaite pas bonne chance!'' s'écrièrent-elles sans regarder le trio de pestes.

Elles rigolèrent avant de disparaître derrière une porte. Elena, quant à elle, évitait de faire éclater sa rage.

''Eh bien, moi je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je vais vous écraser comme de vulgaires insectes.''

Elle serra les poings avant de faire demi-tour, suivie de près par ses pestes de copines.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pause de midi se passa sans encombre, Caroline et Bonnie passaient leur pause en compagnie de Stefan et Rebekah. Cette dernière avait l'air nerveuse, enfin c'était ce que pensait Caroline qui l'examinait d'un air expert. Bonne, elle, fut intriguée de voir que Stefan n'arrêter pas de pianoter sur son portable...à qui pouvait-il parler?

''J'ai appris que tu te lançais dans la compétition pour être reine.'' fit Rebekah à l'intention de Bonnie. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as déjà mon vote!''

''Le mien aussi!'' s'exclamèrent Caroline et Stefan en chœur.

Bonnie hocha la tête, tout sourire, avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

''Elena va mal réagir, en apprenant cela.'' fit le cadet Salvatore.

''Eh bien, on lui a déjà annoncé la bonne nouvelle.'' fit Bonnie.

''Et comment l'a-t-elle pris?''

Elle regarda le trio de pestes qui passait juste à côté d'eux, puis elle fit un grand sourire.

''Elle l'a très bien pris.'' répondit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Tout à coup son regard se porta sur Damon qui venait d'arriver, la peur revint au galop et elle faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme.

''Tu vas bien Bonnie?'' demanda Stefan, inquiet.

Elle sourit avant de se lever:

''Une envie pressante, je dois aller aux toilettes!''

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement sous le regard amusé de Damon, qui l'avait vu. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu et c'était pour cela qu'elle était partie...enfuie. Caroline regarda le beau gosse qui se dirigeait vers le lycée, et comprit aussitôt. Bonnie avait l'air d'avoir besoin de son aide, donc elle aussi s'éclipsa laissant seuls Rebekah et Stefan.

''Elles sont vraiment amusantes!'' dit-elle. ''Si j'étais restée à New York, je n'aurais jamais vécu cela.''

''Si tu étais à New York, on ne serait pas devenus amis proches.'' admit Stefan.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit mais pensa que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour lui annoncer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

(…)

Bonnie compta jusqu'à trois avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes, elle regarda de droite à gauche avant de sortir complètement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait: elle voulait se montrer forte face à Damon mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle avait peur de se ridiculiser!

À chaque fois qu'elle marchait, elle jetait des coups d'œil par ci et là espérant ne pas croiser la route d'un certain quelqu'un.

''Tu cherches qui?'' demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec Damon.

''Personne, j'inspectais juste les couloirs. Tu sais c'est dangereux.'' fit-elle.

Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, de tous les excuses qui existaient, elle avait trouvé la plus conne. Le beau gosse regarda autour d'eux avant de sourire.

''Je ne vois rien de dangereux.'' remarqua-t-il en mettant en croisant les bras. ''Je sais que tu m'évites Bonnie.'' continua-t-il sérieux.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

''Pourquoi dis-tu cela?'' demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

''Je le sais c'est tout, mais je te rassure il n'y a pas de raison de m'éviter.'' contra l'aîné des Salvatore.

''Je ne t'évites pas!''

''Si tu m'évites!'' répliqua Damon.

''Non!''

''Si!''

''J'ai dit que je ne t'évite pas.'' asséna Bonnie.

''Si!''

''Non!''

''Si!''

''Non!'' répéta Bonnie, amusée.

''Sors avec moi!'' fit son interlocuteur.

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu? Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et elle passa plusieurs fois la langue sur les lèvres.

''Quoi?'' demanda-t-elle bêtement.

''Sors avec moi, demain après-midi au cinéma.'' fit-il en souriant. ''Je ne te laisse pas le choix.''

Elle ne fit rien d'autre que de hocher la tête, il fit un sourire victorieux.

''Je viendrais te chercher à quatorze heures et demi.'' dit-il.

Il retourna sur ses pas, mais Bonnie l'interpella et il revint vers elle.

''Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous?'' demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Pour toute réponse, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue et lui dit à l'oreille:

''À ton avis...''

Caroline avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le début, elle était extrêmement contente pour Bonnie. Son amie n'avait jamais l'air aussi heureuse.

_Bien joué Bon-Bon! _

(…)

C'était la fin des cours et Stefan avait décidé de déposer Rebekah chez elle. Celle-ci était en train de réfléchir à des moyens de le lui annoncer qu'elle l'aimait, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

''On est arrivés!'' fit le beau brun en arrêtant sa voiture.

Rebekah le remercia avant de sortir, il lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à son entrée et elle accepta volontiers.

''Bon voilà, merci encore une fois de m'avoir accompagnée.''

Il lui sourit avant de lui faire un baiser sur sa joue, et elle rougit de gêne. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Au moment où il allait ouvrit sa portière, Rebekah fut pris d'une bouffée de courage et s'exclama:

''Stefan, je t'aime beaucoup!''

Celui-ci se figea avant de la regarder, elle était choquée aussi par ses propres paroles. Elle alla vers lui et répéta ce qu'elle avait dit.

''Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te l'annoncer, je ne voulais plus le garder pour moi et je voudrais que tu...''

Mais elle fut interrompit par Stefan qui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

''Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Rebekah.'' avoua-t-il lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Le cœur de Rebekah tambourinait sans sa poitrine, elle fit un sourire sincère encore. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous le regard bienveillant d'Ester, qui avait assisté à la scène. Eh oui, quelques fois il faut savoir prendre des risques!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Dites-moi tout. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, soyez patients svp**

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: « C'est pour tout ce que tu me fais ressentir. »

_**Manoir Salvatore**_

''Tu l'as invité au cinéma?''

Stefan regardait Damon étonné, il était très amusé par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il avait pourtant conseillé à son frère de prendre son temps avec cette fille, mais il en faisait toujours à sa tête.

''Oui je l'ai invité et elle a même accepté si tu veux le savoir.'' répondit le beau gosse. ''Je crois que c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui.''

''Tu as sauté quelques étapes, mais au moins tu as eu un rendez-vous avec la fille qui te plaît. Puis-je au moins savoir ton plan pour demain?''

Damon fit mine de réfléchir avant de croiser les bras.

''Je ferais ce qui est mieux, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte en courant dès notre premier rendez-vous!''

''Ah bon tu es déjà au premier rendez-vous toi?'' s'amusa Stefan.

''Ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous d'amoureux, mais il va falloir commençer par là pour l'avoir.''

Son frère le regarda sérieusement, à ce moment donné, il se rendit compte que Damon était vraiment amoureux mais il voulait qu'il l'admette.

''Je pourrais te poser une question primordiale pour la suite?'' demanda-t-il.

''Je suis tout ouvert!'' fit Damon avec un sourire.

''Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Bonnie?''

Damon soupira, les yeux rêveurs et regarda par la fenêtre.

''Oui, je crois que je l'aime oui.'' avoua-t-il avec un sourire. ''Mais si tu le répètes à quelqu'un tu n'auras plus tes dents!''

Stefan éclata de rire et tapota l'épaule de son frère.

''Oh mais j'ai eu vent que tu t'es casé avec la fille Mikaelson, est-ce vrai?'' fit l'aîné des Salvatore.

''Toujours aussi directe...''soupira Stefan. ''Eh oui, je sors maintenant avec elle et j'espère sincèrement que je la rendrais heureuse.''

''Whaou ça a l'air sérieux, mais je suis vraiment content pour toi.''

(…)

_**Demeure des Forbes**_

''Bonnie?''

La jolie métisse retrouva ses esprits et regarda Caroline, qui avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

''À quoi tu pensais coquine?''

''Euh à rien, à rien du tout.'' rougit Bonnie. ''Je pense au merveilleux repas que ta mère nous a préparé.''

''Merci Bonnie, tu es ange mais je ne pense pas que tu pensais à cela.'' déduisit Liz en leur servant du jus. ''Quel est le beau jeune homme qui fait battre ton cœur?''

La concernée ne répondit pas et se contenta de jouer nerveusement avec sa fourchette.

''C'est Damon Salvatore.'' répondit Caroline à sa mère. ''Il l'a invité à sortir avec lui demain.''

''Hum, je vois cela. J'espère que tu passeras une très belle journée ma chérie.''

''C'est cela le problème, j'ai très envie de ce rendez-vous mais j'ai peur de me ridiculiser devant lui.'' soupira la brunette. ''Oh mon dieu, je ne sais même pas encore faire!'' s'exclama-t-elle hystérique ensuite.

La mère de Caroline sourit et préféra aller manger dans le salon, elle était sûre que Bonnie allait être rassurée et conseillée par une personne excellente en la matière:...sa fille. Celle-ci remercia intérieurement sa mère avec un sourire, comme elles se complétaient quelques fois.

''Bonnie, j'aimerais d'abord que tu vois ce rendez-vous comme un véritable moment de pur bonheur et non comme si tu allais être exécuté.'' commença-t-elle.

''Oui, mais...'' rétorqua Bonnie.

''Tu vois c'est cela le problème, tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions. Je te donne juste un ordre pour demain.''

La jeune métisse la regarda, interrogative et lui demanda ce que c'était comme ordre.

''Sois juste toi même Bonnie, ce sera à partir de demain que tu connaîtras les attentes de Damon par rapport à toi. Si tu lui montres ce que tu es vraiment, il t'appréciera encore plus.''

''Merci Caroline, tu es vraiment une excellente amie. Je t'aime énormément!''

La blonde sourit et termina son repas. Elle se leva et mit les couverts dans l'évier, lorsqu'elle entendit Bonnie l'interpeller.

''Caroline, j'espère vraiment que toi aussi tu te lanceras avec Klaus.''

Elle soupira et regarda dehors d'un air distrait.

''Je ne crois pas être capable d'être à la hauteur pour lui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit un gars romantique.''

Son amie se leva et posa les assiettes dans l'évier.

''Tous ces magnifiques conseils, que tu me donnes, devront être valables pour toi aussi Care.''

Elle lui fit ensuite une bise avant de monter dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle y entra, un bip se fit entendre – signe que c'était un mail – et alla vérifier sa boite de messagerie. C'était Damon qui lui avait envoyé un message. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu obtenir son adresse e-mail, puis se rendit compte que bien qu'il était extrêmement beau et intelligent, il avait de l'influence partout. Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit le message.

**Sujet:**_** Le rendez-vous de demain 3**_

**Message:** _Salut, je sais qu'il est tard enfin pour toi et non pour moi :) J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis demain, et que tu auras envie comme moi de passer cette merveilleuse fin de journée avec moi. J'ai déjà choisi le film qu'on regardera, et je sais d'avance que cela ne va pas te plaire mais de toute façon ce n'est pas le film qui compte mais la chance d'être en en ma présence..._

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quelque fois...même si il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

…_En tout cas, je sais d'office que ce sera un très beau moment, car tu seras là. Damon Salvatore._

C'était sûr il était l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse, et si elle avait une chance et bien elle ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Maison des Gilbert**_

En se regardant dans le miroir, en beau matin du mois de Novembre, Elena était sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Elle avait le teint pâle et d'horribles cernes venaient gâcher son beau regard. Il n'y avait qu'une chose pour la mettre dans cet état! Mais bien sûr que c'est son histoire avec Damon qui l'avait perturbé et qui l'avait conduit à ce point...mort. Elle aurait du tout faire pour le garder près d'elle, elle aurait du se battre ou encore inventer n'importe quelle excuse. Oh oui qu'elle était capable d'inventer n'importe quoi pour se sortir de cette impasse.

En cet instant même, elle cherchait une solution pour ce foutu bal qui arrivait à grands pas. OK, elle savait que les jeunes hommes se presseraient à sa porte pour pouvoir l'accompagner à ce bal, ce n'était pas un problème. Par contre, ce qui la dérangeait ou pire ce qui la mettait dans une rage folle pour rien était la participation de Bonnie à l'élection. Et même si Elena Gilbert ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle avait peur. Jamais oh grand jamais, elle avouerait avoir peur que Bonnie lui vole la vedette. La jolie métisse était forte, intelligente et très jolie.

_Moins jolie que moi bien sûr! _S'évertuait-elle à penser en admirant son piètre reflet.

Ce qui l'effrayait aussi était ce que pouvait ressentir Damon pour Bonnie. Elena aurait parié qu'il commençait à être attiré par cette « pimbêche », c'est pour cela au juste qu'il l'avait plaqué comme une merde. Elle ne les pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir fait cela. Foi de Gilbert, elle se vengerait.

''Je vais les écraser petit à petit!'' murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. ''Ils vont voir ce que peut faire une Gilbert.''

(…)

**Ding! Dong!**

Le regard encore endormi, Bonnie alla ouvrir la porte tout en bâillant. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, qui se poussa pour faire place au facteur.

''C'est bien ici que vit Caroline Forbes?'' demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Euh quand même, on se trouve dans une petite ville mais bon on le comprend aussi ce cher facteur. Bonnie hocha la tête et signa le papier que lu tendit l'homme.

''Merci.'' fit-elle en prenant le bouquet.

Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et appela son amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apparut dans son peignoir rose avec sa brosse à dents dans la main.

''Whaou, Damon a voulu marquer un gros coup aujourd'hui!'' s'exclama-t-elle.

Bonnie rigola et prit la carte qui allait avec les fleurs et la pointa vers Caroline.

''Je ne pense pas que ce soit Damon...'' dit-elle d'un air malicieux. ''C'est Klaus qui a voulu marquer le coup en cette matinée.''

Le cœur allant à cent à l'heure, Caroline dévala les escaliers et arracha presque la carte des mains d'une Bonnie amusée.

_Pour toi, la seule rose qui illumine mon esprit. _

_ Klaus M._

La blonde rougit immédiatement et prit les fleurs que lui tendit Bonnie.

''Moi qui pensait que ce n'était pas un romantique!'' fit la blonde d'un air rêveur. ''Il me fait de plus en plus craquer!''

Bonnie ne dit rien, car il était sûr que Klaus a reçu de l'aide d'un autre blonde qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle était juste heureuse de voir les yeux pétillants ainsi que le magnifique sourire qu'arborait son amie.

(…)

_**Ellipse de cinq heures...**_

''Je crois que Damon vient juste de se garer devant chez nous, maintenant il sort de sa voiture...oh il me fait un signe.'' fit Caroline en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle était aussi excitée que Bonnie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

''Care s'il te plaît, tu me mets la pression et ça me fait peur.''

La jolie blonde se retourna vers son amie et put voir à quel point, elle était vraiment belle. Elle avait fait bouclé sa chevelure, un peu à la limite du frisé et elle s'était mis un peu de maquillage...juste ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre sublime. Elle portait une belle robe verte qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelques jours, et une jolie paire boucles d'oreilles offertes par Caroline. Elle était tout simplement subliminale!

''Tu es vraiment magnifique!'' chuchota son amie, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux.

''Oh merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à toi.'' dit Bonnie heureuse. ''Allez viens, on va pas le faire attendre!''

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Damon ne s'attendait pas à voir une déesse l'accueillir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Bonnie, il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise mais finit par faire un sourire éclatant et lui offrit une rose blanche. Elle l'accepta volontiers et, ayant pris son courage à deux mains, le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue.

''Passez une bonne séance de cinéma!'' s'exclama Caroline avant de fermer la porte.

Tel un gentleman, Damon ouvrit la portière pour Bonnie qui lui sourit et à ce moment précis, il savait qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rompu avec Elena.

(…)

''Sérieusement Damon, tu l'as bien calculé celle-là ou tu ne sais même pas de quoi parle ce film?''

''À ton avis Bonnie, selon toi quelle serait la réponse à ta question?''

Elle ne dit rien car elle savait elle-même ce que serait la réponse. Il lui fit juste un clin d'œil et paya le pop corn ainsi que les boissons.

''Je ne t'ai jamais dit mais je déteste les films d'horreur!'' s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle.

''Je serais là, tu n'auras rien à craindre et puis c'est juste un film!'' sourit-il. ''Oh et le film n'est pas censuré!''

En cet instant, elle avait envie de lui arracher ce sourire! De tous les films qui peuvent avoir à ce cinéma, il fallait qu'il prenne _**Evil Dead **_et non censuré en plus. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'asseoir au dernier rang. La salle était pratiquement remplie, ce qui n'étonnait personne car ce genre de film attirait beaucoup de monde à leur sortie.

(…)

_**Une heure et demi plus tard...**_

Lorsque Bonnie sortit de la salle, elle était toujours accrochée à Damon. Celui-ci avait passé plus de temps à réconforter la belle que de regarder ce film. C'était la meilleure séance de toute sa vie et il espère recommencer. Ils allèrent jeter leurs déchets puis sortir, Bonnie était toujours sonnée par la violence du film et Damon avait toujours son éternel sourire.

''Je ne regarderais plus de films d'horreur de toute ma vie!'' fit-elle pour elle-même. ''Eh arrêtes de sourire, je vais finir par...''

''J'adore juste te voir dans cet état, je vais t'emmener voir d'autres films d'horreur si cela me permet...''

''Te permet quoi?'' coupa Bonnie en s'appuyant sur la voiture de Damon et croisa les bras.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda intensément.

''Grâce à cette séance de cinéma, j'ai pu décelé que tu détestais les films d'horreur et que tu avais peur du noir.'' répondit le beau gosse. ''Deux choses que j'ai appris seulement en te regardant.''

''Et à quoi tu pouvais le voir?''

Il sourit et se posta près d'elle.

''Hum...à la façon dont tu t'es presque jetée sur moi vers la fin du film, ce qui ne m'a guère déranger au contraire...''

Elle allait lui donner une légère tape sur l'épaule, mais il arrêta sa main. Sa main était si douce dans celle de Bonnie. Damon pouvait ressentir la chaleur de Bonnie s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de peau, et pour la première fois, son cœur rata un battement.

''Bonnie...'' fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et au même moment, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs cœur battaient à l'unisson et ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre à ce baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus et ils ne voulaient qu'une chose recommencer.

''C'est pour tout ce que tu me fais ressentir.'' fit Damon avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Alors? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'espère aussi voir plus de commentaire, j'étais un peu déçu en voyant que pour le dernier chapitre je n'ai eu que deux commentaires. Donnez-moi juste votre avis ou dites-moi simplement si vous avez aimé ou pas.**


End file.
